Spirit Stone
by Water-smurf
Summary: Four unknown allies and an assassin bent on her job and Wilbur's family ceasing to exist. When Lewis's world is crashing down and possibly taking his life with it is it possible that the mother he never knew is the key to it all?
1. A Threeway Beginning

M'kay, I'm starting with a good summary!

Everything was going as it should've for Lewis and Wilbur, but there little adventure with time drew unwanted attention. Someone who has been looking for Lewis for a very long time has been able to track him through where the Time Machine left him off, and they don't exactly plan on letting him live! Lewis can't remember his adventure with Wilbur, and Wilbur and his family are slowly ceasing to exist. As the puzzle of why the enemy is doing this is falling into place, it is very possible Lewis's mom is the missing piece.

Unknown

The ground everywhere was cloud. Nothing but rolling fields of fluffy white clouds. Above there were stars. There were the kinds of stars you could see without any pollution or light getting in the way of your view. Nothing but clouds on the ground and stars above. Three girls sat on benches made of cloud next to a big fluffy mountain of cloud, shadowing them from the little light the stars gave.

Another girl started running across the fluffy landscape towards the trio. She was waving a piece of paper in the air. "We were right! We were right! It's him! It's Lewis!" she shouted. Her friends shushed her quietly.

"Do you want everyone to hear us?" one of them hissed under her breath. The girl that just came in shook her head wildly.

"What will we do? What _can_ we do?" another one asked. The first one fingered her traditional pentacle earrings nervously.

"We have to help him. For Lea?" she asked. The fourth one of their group looked up at the star spangled sky.

"For Lea, if anyone else," she said. A glowing silver ring encircled the four of them, and they disappeared.

**Page break!**

"Wilbur! Where are you?" Franny called from the hallway.

"Right here mom!" Wilbur called back, stepping out of one of the rooms. Franny crossed her arms.

"You were supposed to help your father with getting the valve in the time machine fixed!" Frannie said. Wilbur sighed.

"All right mom," he said.

"Carl and your father are in the garage." Franny said.

"All _right_ mom." Wilbur said exasperatedly. He stepped into the living room and flipped over one of the sofas, jumping into the tube underneath. The tube quickly dropped him in the garage. Carl looked up from the time machine. His head went forward so it was right next to Wilbur.

"You forgot didn't you?" Carl said. Wilbur waved him away.

"Nothing but a bit of a blank." Wilbur said. He walked to the time machine and stood besides Cornelius.

"So what's the problem, Dad?" Wilbur asked. Cornelius opened the hatch of the time machine.

"When my younger self fixed the time machine the second time, one of the valves were leaking the chemical that actually controlled the time part. If your exposed to it, it takes a bit longer for you to grow fully because it detaches to from time somewhat. We have to fix the leak." Cornelius said to his son. Wilbur's eyes widened.

"But me and Lewis were in that thing!" he said. Cornelius crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I said it only makes you take _a bit_ longer for you to grow fully. You would just need an extra year or something around that," he said. Wilbur climbed into the hatch and looked around a bit. He found a slightly broken valve inside one of the panels.

"I found it!" he said. When no one answered, he turned around and looked out. There wasn't anyone there.

"Dad?" he said. Cornelius was nowhere in sight. Neither was Carl, for that matter. Wilbur jumped out of the hatch and jumped up one of the tubes. He soon found himself in the living room again. Just like the garage, the place was totally deserted.

"This does not look good." Wilbur said to himself.

Lewis's time 

Lewis watched the teacher intently. He was in English class and Ms. Marina was explaining the text of The Comedy of Errors, which was the Shakespeare book they were reading. Suddenly, a young girl of twelve tentatively opened the door and inch in.

"I'm sorry I'm late," the girl mumbled. Ms. Marina looked up from the book and smiled.

"It's okay. Class!" she called. Everyone looked up. The girl had black hair pulled neatly into a bun and she had deep almost-black eyes. She looked Hispanic and she was wearing no make up. The teacher spoke again, "We have a new student. This is-"

"Tess. Just Tess," the girl interrupted. The teacher was surprised for a moment but recovered quickly.

"Okay, why don't you sit in an empty seat and we'll continue the lesson." Ms. Marina said. Tess walked down the rows of seats and sat in the back, apparently not paying any attention to the teacher. Lewis looked at her curiously. She seemed to be drawing absently on a piece of paper. She was sketching a full moon with a dagger driven through it. Lewis glanced at her bare shoulder and saw that the same image was tattooed on her skin. Tess looked up suddenly and her gaze locked with Lewis's. He suddenly felt cold, as though the room around them had turned to ice. Her eyes held him and there was something in them that shouldn't have been there. It was inhuman. She turned her head to the front of the class and the feeling passed.

Lewis looked back at the teacher. There was something not right about Tess. He was right. If he were looking at her, he would've seen her eyes flash silver.

A/N

Well, I hope you liked it! I tend to have bad first chapters, so just give it a bit of a chance!

Disclaimer: Disney owns everything and their lawyers would probably rip me limb from limb if I tried denying it. Oh, well.


	2. A Message in Blood

**Lewis's time**

It was nighttime and the moon shone clearly against the cloudless sky. Someone dressed all in black crept silently through the quiet halls of the Robinson household. A black bag was slung across the persons shoulder and their eyes scanned the hallways intently. This person was tall, perhaps around their late teens. The person slunk silently into one of the rooms to see Lewis sleeping soundly in his bed. His right arm hung over the bed a little. The person smirked under their mask.

Meanwhile, there was someone else outside. This girl seemed to be in mid-teens and had glossy, moonlight silver hair cut just below the earlobes. She had bright moonlight silver eyes that seemed to have starlight inside of them. On her ears there were silver pentacle earrings and a stone that seemed to be made of a semi-translucent, pearl white stone with something glowing faintly at the center and was shaped like a sun tied around her neck by a thin rawhide rope. Her body type was graceful and slender and her skin was paler than even an albino. She was so pale it seemed as though her skin was almost transparent. She quickly swung onto a fire escape on the back of the house and climbed it swiftly so that she was just outside Lewis's room. She allowed herself a moment to smile at the sleeping boy but then a black-clad person stepped inside.

The girl bit her lip. That person couldn't know she was there! The person quickly removed a syringe from their bag and filled it with something strange. The girl turned away before watching the imminent injection. She quickly swung down the fire escape and slid catlike into another room; the hallway outside of Lewis's parents' room, actually.

"So much for being stealthy," the girl muttered to herself. She picked up a plate that was hanging on the wall and threw it on the floor, shattering it into millions of pieces.

**Wilbur's time**

Wilbur searched every nook and cranny of the mansion. There was absolutely no one, and the worst part was, there was no sign of anyone living there at all either. He sighed and sat on a chair.

"Where did they go?" he murmured to himself. He suddenly fell into a fit of dry coughing. When the coughing receded, he brought his hand away from his mouth and saw a little blood speckled on it like a hand-shaped Easter egg. He stared at it, stunned. He got up and washed his hands. While he was doing that he was thinking about his family's sudden disappearance and his mysterious ailment.

"Coughing up blood can't be good." Wilbur muttered to himself. He leaned against the wall, fighting away a little dizzy spell. He forcefully shook his head. He couldn't give up now!

He pushed the sofa over and went into the tube under it. When he was deposited on the garage he was greeted with a very unwelcome sight.

On the floor near the time machine was a dagger soaked in a pool of blood. The blood seemed to have come from nowhere and no one, yet the dagger told the story of where it came from. No one could've lost that much blood and live. There wasn't any blood on the hilt, so it wasn't used for stabbing. It slashed something.

Wilbur gulped and his eyes were huge. The only thing that could've been slashed and bled that much blood would've been a throat. That blade was used to kill someone.

Wilbur reluctantly looked at the wall where a particularly gruesome message was written out in blood.

_If you didn't act then this will be your father's now._

Wilbur's throat constricted slightly. Honestly, whose wouldn't after seeing all that? But he shook off his fear. Keep moving forward. That was his dad's motto. The meaning of the message was easy enough to understand. There was something seriously wrong with the timeline and he had to help. He gingerly stepped by the dagger and grisly message and hopped into the time machine. The time to stop at was preset.

Wilbur cocked his head at that. It was obvious someone was trying really hard to get him to help. He shrugged and started up the time machine. Let's see how Lewis was doing.

**Lewis's time**

The girl shot behind a nearby chest of drawers. Bud and Lucielle ran out of their room to investigate the crash. Lucielle looked down at the broken plate.

"Now how did that fall?" she said. The girl discreetly opened the drawers she was next to and picked up a little family picture. She slid the glass out of the frame and threw it across the hall, shattering it a little ways towards Lewis's room.

"Now there it is again." Bud said, still not fully awake. Lucielle looked a little nervous. They both walked down the hall and found the shattered glass.

"Dear, I think someone is in here…" Lucielle said, actual worry imminent in her voice.

_Yeesh, what was your first clue?_ The girl thought to herself. She silently walked past the couple and picked up another plate dangling on the wall. Neither of the Robinsons noticed her in the darkness of night. She threw it like a Frisbee so it shattered right on Lewis's door.

"Lewis!" Lucielle suddenly realized. She pulled her husband to their adoptive son's door and ran inside. The black clad person looked up as the two parents ran through the door. There was only one needle wound in Lewis's arm and a syringe was in the person's hand.

_Damn!_ Was the soul thought in the person's head.

"What are you doing?" Lucielle said, a little shrilly. Wordlessly, the person dove out a closed window, shattering the glass as they went. When Bud and Lucielle looked out the window, the person had disappeared.

A/N

Whoot! Done with the second chappie! I'm sorry if it was OOC at all, but no one ever saw how Lucielle, Bud, or Wilbur would react to a situation like the ones I put them in, so I did the best I could. Hope you liked it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I own the mysterious person, silver haired girl, and whoever but that (cough) erm, _subtle_, (cough) hint to Wilbur that he was needed. Besides that, I own nothing.


	3. Hospital

**Lewis's time**

With a huge flash the time machine appeared in the air. Wilbur quickly put on the invisibility shield and looked at his watch.

"Okay, if it's 11:46 on a Tuesday Lewis will probably be at school." Wilbur murmured to himself. He started driving towards the school, a little worried on what he may find. He looked down at the old-fashioned buildings, this place was just thirty years in the past and yet look at how radically different it was! Everywhere there were cars on the ground and they were always busily polluting the air. Wilbur shook his head. Bubbles and tubes worked better.

He finally spotted Lewis's school. He quickly parked somewhere on the second floor near a tree. He opened up the hatch and jumped into the branches. He swung down the tree and landed on the ground with a thump.

Wilbur picked himself up and dusted himself off. He quietly made his way to the front of the school, where there were four girls chattering excitedly to each other. All of them had dark tans and pentacle earrings and seemed to be in their mid-teens. One had clear blue eyes and fiery red hair cut just below the earlobes; one had a surprisingly bright shade of blue in her eyes and long sandy blond hair that fell a little past her shoulder blades; one had almost red eyes and black hair with died in blue streaks that only grew to her shoulders; and the last one had glossy brown hair that fell slightly past her shoulders and dark green eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" the black and blue haired one said, looking up from their conversation.

"Shouldn't you?" Wilbur said, slowly inching towards the school.

"Ah, but we were excused from classes. It was parent-teacher conference for our class today," the sandy blond one said.

"What's your excuse?" the red haired one asked, a cheerful smile on her face.

"I don't go to this school…" Wilbur said, still inching away from the girls.

"Are you looking for someone or something like that?" the brown haired one asked.

"Yeah. Do you happen to know where Lewis Robinson is?" Wilbur asked.

"Oh! You haven't heard?" the red haired one asked, her seemingly permanent smile disappearing.

"Heard what?" Wilbur asked, struggling to keep his voice level.

"Someone broke into his house last night. Apparently they injected something weird in his blood stream while he was sleeping. He hasn't woken up. He's in the hospital now," the blonde one said. Wilbur's eyes widened considerably. Lewis in the hospital? How did this happen?

"We could show you to the hospital if you like…" the blonde one said, apparently a little worried by how pale Wilbur looked.

Wilbur looked up at them. He was reluctant to let someone else from the past become involved, but he didn't know where the hospital was so that ruled driving the time machine there out. He nodded slowly. The red-haired girl jumped down from the rail she was sitting on and started walking down the path with Wilbur and the other girls in tow.

"It isn't far!" she said.

"So… what's your name?" the black and blue haired girl asked.

"I'm Wilbur." Wilbur said.

"I'm Stella," the brown haired one said.

"I'm Luna," the blonde one said.

"I'm Risa," the red haired one said.

"And I'm Justine," the black and blue haired one said. Wilbur nodded and followed them down the street. Justine dug her hands into her pockets and walked in the classic 'don't mess with me' way. Risa had a cheerful smile on her face and started humming. Stella and Luna looked a little embarrassed by their other two companions' behavior. Wilbur was just pondering over the fact his past father and best friend was now in the hospital, something which definitely did NOT happen in the past. It could only mean one thing: someone was messing with the timeline again.

"Wilbur? Wilbur… hello, anyone there?" Wilbur suddenly was pulled out of his thoughts as Risa started waving her hand in his face.

"We're here," she said. Wilbur looked up at the white building with a big red cross on the door. The five teens walked inside.

Inside it smelled like rubbing alcohol. Everything was bright white. Nurses and doctors were all running around and there were some people who were in wheel chairs. The teenagers all pushed their way through the crowd and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"I'd like to see Lewis Robinson." Wilbur said. The man sitting by the computer typed in a few things.

"You're relation with him?" he asked.

"I'm a friend." Wilbur said evasively. The man nodded and pointed down the hall.

"He's in room 208," he said and he returned to his computer. Wilbur nodded wordlessly and turned to the girls.

"We'll just wait outside the room." Risa said awkwardly. The other girls nodded in agreement. Just as they were about to reach Lewis's door Wilbur broke into a fit of dry coughing. The four girls looked at him worriedly, even more so when they saw the blood he coughed up.

"I'm wondering if we should check you in the hospital instead of Lewis." Luna said.

"It's nothing." Wilbur muttered, wiping the blood off of his hands.

"Try this, it should help." Stella pulled a pill out of her bag and handed it to him. Wilbur muttered a little but took it.

"Now you can go and visit Lewis." Luna said. Wilbur rolled his eyes on how mother hen-like these girls suddenly seemed. He quietly walked into the room.

Inside it was totally white, like the hospital. Lewis was sleeping soundly on the hospital bed, apparently with nothing wrong with him. His color was healthy and the EKG was going at a regular rate. Wilbur frowned in confusion.

Suddenly he stirred. Wilbur stood by his side.

"Lewis? Are you awake?" Wilbur asked. Lewis's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. He looked around in slight confusion.

"Where am I?" he murmured.

"You're in the hospital. Someone broke into your house and injected you with something." Wilbur said, relieved. Lewis glanced at Wilbur with confusion still evident in his eyes.

"And who are you?" he asked.

A/N

I'm done with the third chappie, and hopefully this one is better than the others. I just noticed that this story up to now is similar to another story I've put on this site. I just wanted to say that the similarities should end there. I'm doing my best to make this as original as possible. Please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that appeared in Meet the Robinsons. Don't remind me!


	4. Run!

**Lewis's time**

Wilbur's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Excuse me?" he asked, hoping he had heard incorrectly.

"I said, who are you?" Lewis repeated.

"That can't be good…" Wilbur murmured to himself.

"Could you please answer me?" Lewis asked, impatience faint in his voice. Wilbur looked at him worriedly.

"I'm Wilbur. I'm your best friend. Don't you remember me?" he asked, semi hopeful that his name would trigger recall. Lewis shook his head.

"No, I've never seen you before in my life." Lewis said. Wilbur had no time to react to this sudden turn of events, for there was a chorus of screams erupting from outside.

"What is that?" Lewis asked, suddenly looking more alert.

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur said. The door was slammed open and the four girls ran inside.

"There's this girl who's killed someone at the front desk. He wouldn't let her inside and she freaked. She wants Lewis!" Luna exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a whizzing sound and three shuriken embedded themselves in the wall an inch above Wilbur's head. The four girls turned around and there stood Tess. She had black stereotypical assassin clothes with her hair cascading down her back. A strip of leather was wrapped across her front from above the shoulder to around the waist with an array of sharp weapons, throwing and close-range. A thin string of rawhide wrapped around her neck and trailed into her shirt, hiding what was attached to it.

"Give me the boy!" she hissed. Lewis looked up in surprise.

"You're in my class!" he exclaimed.

"Run now, talk later." Wilbur said, grabbing Lewis's arm. Luna and Justine slammed the door in Tess's face, holding the door down with their weight.

"Go out the window, we'll hold her off!" Justine shouted.

"But we can't just-" Lewis began but he was swiftly cut off by Stella.

"They are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves." Stella said, prying open one of the windows. Sunset light washed through the open window and spilled across the room. Wilbur looked down at his watch.

"Sunset already? It's only 4:00!" he said.

"It's the winter solstice." Risa said simply. She jumped out of the first floor window and was closely followed by Stella, Lewis, and Wilbur. The three bolted and after a few minutes Justine and Luna came after them.

"Why is a girl from my class trying to kill me?" Lewis called to his friends while running.

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur said. Lewis sighed and resigned himself to the fact he wasn't about to get a straight answer. Risa chanced a quick glance behind.

Tess was keeping up remarkably well. She reached into her pocket and brought out a shuriken. She threw it point blank at Lewis.

"DUCK!" Risa shouted, roughly grabbing Lewis's hair and tugging his head down.

"Ow!" Lewis shouted. The shuriken whizzed over his head and Risa released him.

"I didn't hurt you nearly as much as the shuriken could've." Risa said, pointing at quickly passing impaled sapling the weapon had hit instead. Lewis gulped and decided not to complain.

Luna looked up at the sky. The sun was barely visible over the horizon. "Shoot! The sun is setting." Luna said. Wilbur and Lewis looked at her curiously.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lewis asked. His question was ignored. Stella looked over her shoulder.

"She's gaining!" she shouted. Indeed, Tess suddenly seemed to be going faster.

"Any ideas on how to shake her off?" Justine asked. Lewis looked thoughtful.

"If you keep going up this road you get to a seldom used highway. That leads to all these cliffs. He should be able to shake her off at the pines," he said.

"Onward ho!" Risa said. She grabbed Lewis's wrist and Luna grabbed Wilbur's and somehow the girls seemed to start going faster. It was getting to the point what they were passing were a blur. Lewis looked behind himself at Tess. What he saw surprised him.

The sun was now officially out of sight. Tess's hair had changed from black into a billowing curtain of silver. Her eyes had gone from nearly black to dagger-blade silver. Her skin had gone from golden-brown to moon pale. All traces of apparent Spanish heredity had been erased.

"What the…" Lewis said. The four girls looked backwards.

"Damn!" Luna swore. Luna tightened her death grip on Wilbur's wrist to the point he was worried she would wrench his hand off. Lewis looked forward and saw them approaching the highway he told them about. It was a very thin highway, should've been a one-way road. It was put precariously on a small flat part of land that dropped on a steep fall to a virtually endless sea of pine trees.

"The only way is down!" Risa shouted.

"WHAT?! That fall must be three miles at least!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Better than facing her!" Justine shouted. She and Stella jumped from the ledge. Luna and Risa shoved the two boys off the cliff, making them tumble down to the sharp rocks below.

A/N

Whoot! I got the new chappie in! I hope you liked it, and I hope it is starting to get interesting. Sorry it was so fast. Please review, I'm very insecure about what people think of this story.

Disclaimer: I own Tess, Risa, Luna, Stella, Justine, and various other things that are going to pop up in the story. Besides that, I own nothing.


	5. Robin

**Lewis's time**

Tess hissed under her breath, looking over the cliff. By now they would be far into the woods, too far away for her to track. A cool night breeze gently fluttered her silver hair.

She looked up. It was a full moon that night. She stared at the moon for a while. It was so comforting. The moon could always calm her down. It was cold. After all, it was the winter solstice. The keyword was 'winter'. She looked to the rest of the sky. She half-expected it to start snowing soon.

Tess straightened up. She vaguely heard carols. She smirked to herself. Christmas actually was only four days away. Too bad she had to spend it hunting down prey. She should go home. Her family would want to see her. The carols reminded her of them. A white breath cloud kept on appearing each time she breathed out. She turned around and started walking away. The breeze picked up so that her hair was blowing all the way to the right. Her prey would make itself known soon and she could wait. She barely felt the fluttering snowflakes when she disappeared.

**Page break!**

Lewis could only see vague shapes, with few things in focus. He was being carried by strong arms apparently. Someone was singing. It didn't seem human, exactly. It was too beautiful and calming to be human. It wasn't even in English, yet Lewis could understand it.

"_The North wind north blow,_

_And we shall have snow,_

_Then what will poor Robin do then?…"_

Lewis couldn't tell whom the voice belonged to. It seemed familiar, yet he was too disorientated to distinguish it. His eyesight shifted in and out of focus. He noticed someone carrying the other boy, Wilbur wasn't it? The only thing in focus was Wilbur, and Lewis could vaguely make out albino-white arms carrying him. Wilbur was unconscious, apparently. And his arm was twisted at an odd angle. Blood dribbled down from a gash on his forehead. Lewis didn't know why, but he cared very much that Wilbur was hurt. But he didn't worry; he knew the voice and the people carrying them would help.

"_He'll sit in a barn,_

_To keep himself warm,_

_And hide his head under his wing…" _

Lewis closed his eyes. He felt a little blood dribbling from his cheek. That had been a very bad fall. He was surprised they hadn't died. The voices must have saved them somehow. Lewis knew his though process was somewhat jumbled. He must've had a concussion from the fall. He knew he shouldn't sleep if he had a concussion, but sleep was so tempting…

He quietly allowed sleep to overcome him.

_"Poor thing…"_

A/N

Sorry it was so short! This was just such a good place to stop! Don't worry, I'll compensate by getting the next chappie in early. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR. Stop making me say it! I'll go cry in a corner now…


	6. A 'Soalin'

**Lewis's time**

Lewis groaned a little as he woke. Everything was blurry at first but he felt around a cold stone floor and grabbed his glasses. He put them on and everything came into focus.

He was in a cave. On the other side there was a barely conscious Wilbur. Wilbur had a slightly bloodstained bandage wrapped around his head and his arm was in a sling. He seemed to perk up when he saw that Lewis was awake.

"So how did you sleep?" Wilbur said cheerfully. Lewis raised an eyebrow.

"Besides the fact I fell off a cliff it was peachy." Lewis said sarcastically. Wilbur shrugged.

"At least we're alive. I thought we were done for." Wilbur said. Lewis rubbed his temples to abate a headache brought about by just waking up. Then he realized something.

"Where are the girls?" Lewis asked. Wilbur paled suddenly.

"I haven't seen them. What if they…" he didn't finish the sentence. Lewis shook his head.

"I'm sure they are fine. I think we should wait." Lewis said. Wilbur nodded. Lewis looked up again.

"Do you mind telling me how I met you?" Lewis asked. Wilbur looked surprised for a moment. Suddenly the sound of a small chorus reached their ears.

'Saved by the bell' Wilbur's expression seemed to say. He stood up shakily.

"We should investigate that," he said. Lewis raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He stood up and the two boys made their way to the mouth of the cave. Outside there was a blanket of snow. It was still night, with the full moon blazing in all its glory in the sky.

There were pine trees everywhere. They were very close together. It was hard to see anything through the pines. Lewis pushed some branches out of the way.

"Are you sure it's healthy for us to be out in this weather and in our condition?" Lewis called to Wilbur. Wilbur grinned.

"It's alright. I've done worse than this." Wilbur said. Lewis sighed and followed his more adventurous friend.

"_The cattle in your stable…_

_And the dog by your front door…_

_And all that dwell within your house,_

_We wish you ten times more…"_

Lewis was finally able to make out the words. Again, it was in that different language, and again, Lewis was able to understand it. The chorus seemed to be missing something, or someone. There was a void, and in a way it was melancholy. He looked questioningly at Wilbur. Wilbur shrugged.

"Can you understand them?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah." Wilbur said. The boys stared at each other for a minute than started towards the voices again.

"_A soalin, a soalin, a soul cake._

_Please good missus a soul cake._

_An apple, a pear, a plum, a cherry,_

_Any good thing to make us all merry…"_

Wilbur shoved more branches out of the way.

"Who are these guys?" he asked.

"Girls. They are girls." Lewis said. Wilbur glanced at him.

"How'd you know?" Wilbur asked.

"They have girl voices." Lewis said. Wilbur nodded.

"Yeah, that would be a good argument," he said.

"_One for Peter, two for Paul,_

_Three for Him who made us all…"_

"You have to admit, the song is appropriate for the season." Lewis pointed out.

"So we have phantom female carolers?" Wilbur asked. Lewis nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"_Go down into the cellar,_

_And see what you can find._

_If the barrels are not empty,_

_We hope you will be kind._

_We hope you will be kind,_

_With your apples and strawberries,_

_For we'll come no more a soalin,_

_Till this time next year."_

Lewis pushed yet another branch away.

"I'm officially sick of pine trees." Lewis muttered. Wilbur smirked.

"Same here, my friend." Wilbur said.

"_A soalin, a soalin, a soul cake._

_Please good missus a soul cake._

_An apple, a pear, a plum, a cherry,_

_Any good thing to make us all merry._

_One for Peter, two for Paul,_

_Three for Him who made us all…"_

"How much longer until we find them, do you think?" Lewis asked. Wilbur shrugged.

"They sound really close now." Wilbur said.

"_The streets are very dirty,_

_My shoes are very thin…_

_I have a little pocket to put a penny in…_

_If you haven't got a penny…_

_A ha'penny will do…_

_If you haven't got a ha'penny,_

_Then God bless you…"_

Suddenly the two boys stumbled on a clearing. All singing halted. The boys stared. There, in the clearing, were Luna, Stella, Risa, and Justine only they were different. Their tanned skin was moonlight-white and both their hair and their eyes had become shiny, glossy (in the hair's case) and moon/star silver. Even their bodies seemed to have become more slender and graceful. Everyone stared wide-eyed at each other for a while.

"Erm… You weren't supposed to wake up yet…" Stella said finally. Wilbur and Lewis crossed their arms.

"Why have you suddenly taken on characteristics that are similar if not identical to Tess's transformation? And what was with the singing in a definitely-not-known-to-human language?" Lewis said. The girls looked a little guilty.

"I suppose we haven't exactly been honest with you two." Luna said. Justine rolled her eyes.

"We'll explain on our way back to the cave." Justine said. Everyone started towards the cave.

"We would like an explaination _now_." Wilbur said, while walking.

"Fine, but Lewis," Luna threw a pill at him which he caught. "Take that. It is the cure for the amnesiac serum the assassin injected you with."

Lewis was surprised for a moment but then he downed the pill. He looked distant for a moment.

"The serum was designed specifically so that Lewis wouldn't remember his visit to the future or anything related to it." Risa said. Lewis snapped to attention.

"The pill worked!" he said. Wilbur brightened.

"So you remember everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, but my question is, how did you get the time machine?" Lewis asked.

"Everyone had disappeared. Somehow, I didn't think you or mom would mind if I helped," Wilbur said, then he turned to the girls. "How do you know all about Lewis's would-be killer? And what is with the sudden make over?"

"I'd respect Tess if I were you." Luna began. "After all Wilbur, she is your great aunt."

A/N

Betcha didn't see THAT one coming, huh? Well, today I've made several twists in the chappie, I hope you were surprised! Sorry if Soalin seemed a bit religious, but I thought Christmas carols would be good considering it was four days to Christmas. Review please.

Disclaimer: I own many things, but Meet the Robinsons I do not. (I don't own the song either!)


	7. The Truth

**Lewis's Time**

"WHAT?!" Wilbur and Lewis exclaimed at the same time. The girls flinched at their out burst. Everyone stopped walking and the boys gaped at the girls.

"Lewis, did you know your mom had a very _very_ big family?" Luna asked. Lewis shook his head.

"But how could Tess be the sister of my mom? She is my age, and she's been trying to kill me!" Lewis said. Justine rolled her eyes.

"She isn't your age! She's, what, four or five thousand years older than you?" Justine hissed.

"FIVE THOUSAND YEARS?!" Wilbur and Lewis shouted, again in unison. The girls exchanged glances.

"They aren't taking it very calmly, are they?" Stella said. The other girls shook their heads.

"Lewis, you mother, Lea, was around five thousand years old as well when she had you." Luna said. Lewis gaped a minute.

"How do you know this? You're crazy!" he managed. Justine rolled her eyes.

"We aint crazy. Will you hurry up to the cave? It's cold in the snow!" Justine snapped. She roughly shoved some brush out of the way and ushered the shocked boys into the cave. Luna absently waved her hand and a small bundle of wood erupted in pure white flames. Lewis and Wilbur started.

"How do you do that?" Lewis asked, barely able to talk. Justine smirked.

"Actually, in a few years you can do that to." Justine said. Lewis cocked his head. Luna waved her hand dismissively before he would go any farther.

"Sit around the fire, both of you. I think it's time for you to learn about Lea." Luna said. Lewis and Wilbur sat down, watching Luna wide-eyed. Justine, Stella, and Risa sat down next to them. Wilbur shifted his broken arm to put it in a more comfortable position.

"First of all, I should tell you we aren't human. Neither are Tess or your mother." Luna said. Lewis gaped.

"How could that be? I'm human…" Lewis said. Luna shook her head.

"No you aren't, at least, not completely. Maybe I should start at the beginning. We are part of a tribe similar to that of the Amazons of human mythology. We live on clouds and it is always night. Everyone in our tribe are sisters, and we all are immortal and as old as the earth. The one thing that is forbidden is falling in love with a mortal. Sadly, Lea did just that…"

**Flash back**

It was nighttime, as it always was, and the full moon was flaring brightly. Little medieval-like stores were all together, in a celebration. Every Christmas the entire tribe got together with each other and threw a huge fair; it was a family get-together kinda. Little Japanese paper lanterns hung at the edges of the stores' roofs. They fluttered a little in the wind like ghostly lights.

Everyone was jammed together, greeting friends and exchanging gossip. It was a sea of silver haired and eyed people, just chatting with their sisters and laughing. Risa, Luna, Justine and Stella were hanging around a store, scanning the crowd with their eyes.

"_Lea should be here any minute now…"_ Stella said in the star warrior's, (that's the name of their species) language. As if on cue, Lea stepped next to them.

"_Ah, good old Lea. Always on time!"_ Risa laughed. Lea crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, though her slight smile gave her away. Lea had the customary glossy starlight-silver hair and eyes. But her eyes always seemed to have something extra. They always had gentle reason in them, and a spark that told you she was strong. Her skin was albino-white, the kind of white that someone would obtain through never being exposed to sunlight in all their four thousand and then some years. Her hair fell nicely past her shoulder blades; it looked like a moonlight-silver waterfall sometimes. She had the tribe's traditional sterling silver pentacle earrings dangling from her earlobes; they fluttered a little in the wind. She had a string of rawhide around her neck with a tear-shaped stone strung on it. The stone seemed to be a pearl-white yet nearly translucent substance with something glowing inside of it. In fact, every star warrior had a similar necklace, while they all were made of the same thing and they were strung with rawhide, they all had different shapes. Risa's was a sun, Justine's was carved as a spiral, Stella's was an eye and Luna's was a small yet old-fashioned scale.

"_Well what are we waiting for, sis? Let's get out there and enjoy!" _Risa said, smiling cheerfully. The five friends walked into the party, laughing and talking.

"_Oh! The weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since we've got no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_

Risa suddenly burst out in carols. Her friends stared at her for a moment.

"_What? It's Christmas, star warriors are biologically made for amazing singing… why not?" _Risa asked. Justine sighed.

"_We need to start keeping her away from those human science textbooks."_ Justine said. Everyone else just shrugged and joined Risa in singing.

"_It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I brought some corn for popping;  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_

"_Oh well, if you can't beat them…"_ Justine said to herself and she joined with the chorus.

"_When we finally say good night,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm;  
But if you really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm."_

"_Oh don't be embarrassed Justine, it's not like we don't sing in public together all the time! Our whole family does it!"_ Risa laughed. Justine just held up her hands defensively.

"_Don't get on my case about it."_ Justine said. Lea, Stella, and Luna just smiled and shrugged.

"_The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing,  
But as long as you love me so.  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_

"_Whoo hoo! Let's go again! Let's go again!"_ Risa chanted. Lea smiled and ruffled her sister's hair a little.

"_Maybe next time." _Lea said. A random star warrior hopped on one of the store's roofs and took a deep breath.

"_Attention! Attention please guys!" _she shouted. Her silver hair was tied back in a ponytail and her necklace's stone was shaped like a megaphone. All activity stopped as the rest of the family gave the warrior their full attention.

"_As a treat, we are going to be allowed to go down to earth for tonight. We'll get to go on shopping sprees, see the sights, and mingle with the mortals. Just don't get too cozy with them…" _the last phrase held a warning. The law on no falling in love was very strict. There were absolutely **no** exceptions. A big cheer erupted from the crowd. It was a rare treat to go to earth.

"_Whoo! Last one there has to pay for the sodas!" _Risa shouted. Risa sprinted to the edge of the cloud and swan-dived over it. The remaining four of her friends rolled their eyes at their energetic sister's antics and swan-dived in perfect unison over the edge of the cloud.

The world seemed to whiz past them. To anyone on the surface looking at the sky they would seem like shooting stars. It was probably like a surprise meteor shower for the people of the surface. Justine, Luna, Risa, and Stella crashed ungracefully on a concrete roof.

"_I'm in pain…"_ Risa moaned. Luna looked up.

"_Aren't we all? Where's Lea?"_ she asked. Everyone stood up and cast their eyes around for their missing sister.

"_Down here!"_ Lea called from over the edge of the building. Stella looked down and saw Lea holding on an old-fashioned clothing line. Her hands held the line in a death grip but the vision of the (apparent) teenager dangling from a bare clothesline was comical!

"_Nice landing, sis!"_ Risa laughed. Lea glared at her.

"_It was a lot more graceful than yours! Just get to the ground!"_ Lea said. The four girls on the roof swung down the fire escape and planted their feet firmly on the ground. When Lea was sure they were down there, she let the rope go and she landed semi-gracefully on the ground.

"Okay, should we switch to English, now?" Risa asked in the language of the humans.

"Yeah, it would draw less attention to us." Lea said in the same language.

"Well now we can start having fun!" Luna said, smiling. Without bothering to change their Star Warrior appearance to human, they walked out of the alleyway and into the city.

Neon lights were everywhere. Stores, restaurants, and clubs were simply packed, and the full moon was showing on top of it all. It was an ideal night out for the family.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lea asked. "Let's get moving!"

"I vote on a Chinese restaurant first!" Risa said.

"You just ate!" Justine exclaimed.

"So?" Risa asked. Justine sighed exasperatedly.

"Never mind."

"Okay, how about we go to a club afterwards?" Stella jumped in.

"I'm fine with that." Luna said. There were agreeing nods all around. Lea clapped her hands together.

"Okay, Chinese then club. C'mon!" with that, the girls started walking towards a nearby Ollies.

"_Silver bells are ringing  
Carolers are singing  
Snowflakes drifting  
Through the air  
Everybody's shopping  
Got no time for stopping  
It looks like Christmas is here."_

Risa honestly couldn't resist, she broke out in song again. Luna, Stella and Lea smiled affectionately and sang along. Justine sighed but joined anyway.

"_So tell me  
How do I wrap my heart up for Christmas  
I wanna give it to you  
Pretty bows and ribbons  
Don't fit the gift I'm givin'  
Your lovin' ares will have to do."_

Some people stared at the strange looking carolers, who wouldn't? They seemed to be albino teenagers that are singing beautifully, but apparently in a different language. The girls shrugged it off.

"_At first, I though of giving you  
A pretty diamond ring  
Wore myself out shopping  
For a million other things  
Finally decided  
On something you can't buy  
But how will I disguise it  
So you will be surprised."_

The four girls walked into the restaurant. They all sat down and Lea ordered for them. The waiter stared a little at the unusual group but jot down the orders and walked to the kitchen.

"_How do I wrap my heart up for Christmas  
I wanna give it to you  
Pretty bows and ribbons __a href" fit the gift I'm givin'  
Your lovin' ares will have to do."_

The waiter came back surprisingly quickly and gave them their meals. Risa attacked the dumplings while Lea just smiled a little and ate her rice. Justine picked a bit at her food and Luna and Stella were sharing spear ribs.

"_A gift of love was given to  
The world so long ago  
Laying in a manger  
He was wrapped in swadlin' clothes  
And every year we celebrate  
And thank the Lord above  
And give to one another  
Our little gifts of love."_

Lea absently paid the check and ushered her sisters out. Even though the whole family was technically the same age, the four girls often saw Lea as their big sister. Luna smiled absently.

"So which club?" Lea asked.

"How about the 'Queen of Hearts'? They are supposed to have good music." Lea said.

"I bet it isn't better than Star Warrior singing." Justine muttered. Their family was very prideful of their beautiful singing. Lea rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Lea said and they started walking towards the 'Queen of Hearts'.

"_How do I wrap my heart up for Christmas  
I wanna give it to you  
Pretty bows and ribbons  
Don't fit the gift I'm givin'  
Your lovin' ares will have to do."_

The outside of the club was just like the others, neon, neon, and more neon. The words 'The Queen of Hearts' were in big red neon script on the building. There was a neon image of a regal-looking woman with a crown of hearts on her head.

The girls ducked inside. On the inside there was a floor that lit up when people stepped on it and a bar on the side. There was a big stage that currently wasn't in use and rock music was positively blaring out of the speakers.

"_Pretty bows and ribbons  
Don't fit the gift I'm givin'  
Your lovin' ares will have to do..."_

The girls stepped on the dance floor. They blended easily in with the dancing teenagers as they started dancing themselves. The lights on the floor were almost all alight with everyone dancing on it. Suddenly the speakers fizzled, and the power went out.

A/N

I've finally begun to shed light on the thing! Yay! I hope that cleared some things up. So what do you think? Do you think Lea's acceptable? Do you think the Star Warriors are acceptable? Are you still confused? Answer me in a review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR, Ollies, nightclubs, neon signs, or any of those things, but I do own all the OCs in the story! That's something to be proud of!


	8. The Truth Part 2

**Flash Back**

The lights came back on and everyone looked around curiously. A young man, probably the owner of the place, stepped on the stage.

"I'm sorry about this, but a fuse has blown and we don't have sound." The man said. There were collective groans from the crowd.

"That doesn't have to stop you! We can sing!" Risa suddenly shouted.

"Risa!" Justine hissed. The man looked relieved.

"Well then c'mon up!" he said. Justine looked like she was ready to kill Risa. Risa grinned and the three others just put their heads in their hands.

"You heard him! C'mon!" Risa said cheerfully. She all but dragged her sisters to the stage.

"English this time," Lea whispered in her sisters' ears. They all nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get an notion from the look in your eyes...yeah  
You've Built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark…"

The girls began. Everyone smiled and started dancing, even though there weren't any instruments. The girls smiled to themselves.

"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye…"

Some human teens joined in with the singing. It seemed as though the whole club was singing in a chorus now.

"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide… yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging… to your dreams…"

Even Justine seemed to be having a good time. Risa made a mental note to tease her about that later.

"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before…  
You tell him goodbye…"

The whole club was dancing and singing. It was actually a bit of a heartwarming sight. It was nice that there was something heartwarming in something as modern as a nightclub during Christmas.

"And there are voices, that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you cant find the words  
The scent of magic the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder… then the wind…"

The girls smiled at each other and took a breath for the finale.

"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye…

Listen to your heart  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye…"

The girls bowed and stepped off the stage. Everyone in the nightclub was clapping enthusiastically. The girls walked out of the nightclub with huge smiles on their faces. Lea glanced at her watch.

"Okay guys, we should get home now. Sun rise is in a bit." Lea said. Star warriors couldn't be out in the sun in their natural form. Since it is always night where they live and they have lived in that place for around five thousand years, their skin can't handle the sun. They are basically reduced to charcoal within twenty minutes.

"Awww, c'mon Lea, can't we stay out a little longer?" Risa whined. Lea rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but could you at least take on your human forms?" Lea asked.

"It feels weird to be in a human's body. We promise to come back home before sunrise." Risa said. Lea sighed.

"I know I'll regret this…" Lea murmured. She seemed to dissolve into silver stars and the stars seemed to form the shape of a bird. The bird flapped its wings and flew to the sky, eventually disappearing in the clouds.

"Okay, now what are we going to do?" Stella asked. Risa smiled ear-to-ear.

"To the ice cream parlor!" she all but shouted. She dragged her somewhat resigned sister to the nearest Coldstone place. She shoved her sisters inside and walked up to the counter.

"Four cookie doughs please!" she said cheerfully.

"Ten dollars," the cashier said. Risa looked in her pockets.

"Do you guys have the money?" Risa asked. Luna, Stella, and Justine looked through their pockets.

"Lea had our money…" Luna said nervously. The cashier looked like he was about to throw the girls out but then suddenly:

"That's okay. It's on me." Someone said. Risa looked up. A young man, about eighteen or nineteen, with black hair that seemed to spike up a bit had just put the money on the counter. He had nice dark eyes. The girls must have looked very surprised.

"It's okay, I just hope you don't mind me sitting with you," the man laughed at their expressions. The cashier put the ice cream on a small platter and handed it to the man. He sat at a nearby five-person table. The girls tentatively sat down. They were right to be wary. They had heard of many stories of men taking unsuspecting women and raping them. The star warriors obviously felt very strongly about such matters.

"So what brings you here?" the man asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"We're on a family outing. It's Christmas after all…" Stella said.

"Heh, and I thought I was the only one who ate ice cream in the middle of winter," the man laughed. Risa smiled a little.

"What's your name?" she asked. The man gestured to himself.

"I'm Jacob," he said. "I'm going to Columbia University. I was let out during the Christmas holidays so I thought I would celebrate a bit," he said. Risa introduced herself and her sisters.

"So are you all sisters?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, and we have a few more…" Luna said. That must have been the understatement of the century! Jacob looked a little surprised.

"Big family…" he said, impressed.

_You have no idea!_ Risa thought to herself.

"Where're your other sisters?" Jacob asked.

"They're around the city. By now most of them are probably back home." Stella said. Justine stayed stony silent through the whole thing. Risa looked down and realized they finished their ice cream.

"We probably should get home too," Luna said.

"Yeah, Lea's goin to get worried," Justine said.

"Who is Lea?" Jacob asked.

"A sister," Justine said warily. The four girls quietly made their way to the front of the store. They walked out the door single file and sunlight washed over them.

"Wait a sec, SUN?!" Risa said. Stella, Justine, and Risa gawked at the sunlight. Luna looked up.

"It is early morning. We were out too late!" Luna said. Suddenly searing pain tore across their skin. They turned angry red, quickly going on black. They howled in pain and they fell on the sidewalk. Jacob ran out of the ice cream parlor and stood above the girls. That was the last thing they saw before blacking out.

**Page break!**

Lea watched worriedly over the side of the cloud. It was officially daytime on the surface, and there was no sign of her mischievous sisters. She stood up and her hair and eyes began to shimmer. Her hair became bright blond and her eyes became clear, kind blue eyes. Her skin went very tan, which was the norm for Star Warrior human sides; it served as better protection from the sun. She dove off the cloud and back to the world below. This landing was much more graceful than the last.

She stood up from a kneeling position on the roof. She closed her eyes to try to locate her sisters. She felt a vague tugging that led inside a building a few blocks away. Lea decided she'd attract too much attention on the rooftops, so she climbed down the fire escape.

On the cement street, she narrowed her eyes and walked out into the open. She saw some tipsy teenage boys on the street. She plastered a fake smile on her face and walked up to them.

"Say, have you seen four girls with silver hair and eyes?" Lea asked. One of the boys chuckled drunkenly.

"Yeah, they were brought to Jacob's housh. They looked pretty banged up. I wondersh if they er' on an open fire. They looked pretty burnt," he said, a drunk slur in his voice. He pointed in the direction they went.

"Okay… thank you," Lea said, worry beginning to claw at her for her sisters. The boy wrapped a snake-like arm around her waist.

"What's the hurry, beautiful? Why don't you stay 'round here?" he said suggestively. Now, one of the greatest insults to a star warrior was hitting on her. Needless to say, Lea didn't take it well.

"Let go of me!" she shouted. She gripped his wrist and flipped him over on the street. He looked very dazed.

"Man, the girl packed a punch. You sure-" he didn't get to finished. Lea kicked him, sufficiently making him be quiet, and she left in the direction he originally pointed in.

She walked quickly into another ally. She swung on the fire escape and looked through some of the windows. In one of them she saw her sisters lying on separate beds in a downright pitiful state. She bit her lip and waved her hand in a peculiar motion. The window slid up and she swung inside.

She nearly broke out in tears at how damaged her sisters looked. Their skin literally looked as though they were on an open fire for hours. It was black and partially shriveled. Suddenly the door opened.

Lea's head snapped up and she and the new arrival stared at each other for a while.

"What are you doing with my sisters?" Lea asked finally. The spiky haired young man closed his gaping mouth.

"These are your sisters? I don't know what happened. They walked out of the ice cream parlor and they shouted something about the sun. I came out to see what was wrong and they were literally burning! I panicked and brought them here," he said. Lea's expression softened considerably.

"You helped them? You did the right thing. The sun would only damage them worse," Lea said. She glanced down at her sisters.

"I can heal them but you have to be nearby. I'll probably faint from the sudden release of power," Lea said. The man looked confused but he stepped next to her. The beds were close enough so that Lea could touch all of them at the same time. She grit her teeth and she started glowing a brilliant silver. The man looked very confused at this point but he kept himself from asking questions at the moment. Little silver sparks gathered at Lea's fingers and passed to her sisters. The blackened skin turned pale again and they regained their healthy glow. The light around Lea faded and she fell backwards, the man just catching her.

"What are you?" he asked in a slightly awed voice.

"I'll explain later, please, I need to rest…" she said, barely conscious. The man complied and carried her gently into his living room and put her on the couch.

"Maybe coffee would help?…" he tried. Lea smiled a little at his attempts.

"With milk please," she said. The man got up and walked into the kitchen. He came out again with a steaming mug in his hand. He gently put it next to Lea and sat across from her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Jacob, what is yours? And what species are you?" he asked. Lea smirked a little and took a sip from the coffee.

"I'm Lea. I and my sisters are Star Warriors," she said. Jacob looked at her quizzically.

"Star warriors are like a cross between sirens and Amazons. We are a tribe of warrior women and we revere our singing ability. That is pretty much the only form of art we focus on. Some of us paint and write, but every one of us sings. We live on the clouds; we can change into a human form at will; and we are totally immortal. Is that enough information?" she asked, smiling slightly at his awed expression. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, then he composed himself.

"Wow," he said. He looked at the necklace around her neck. "What is that? Your sisters have that as well."

Lea stopped smiling. She cupped the little tear-shaped stone in her hand, almost as if she were studying it. "These are our spirit stones," she said finally. Jacob cocked his head.

"What is a spirit stone?" he asked. Lea held his gaze for a moment.

"Like I said, we are immortal, but that doesn't mean we can't be destroyed. Really the only ones that can do that is our council. The council in the star warrior society are our sisters; they are more like first among equals, though I suspect they know something the rest of us don't. Spirit stones are the manifestation of our very life force and the string that strings them is our lifeline. It is almost impossible to snap them. The shape of the stone reflects on our personality or a life-defining choice we will make in our lives. When a star warrior 'dies', her body is obliterated but her soul still resides inside the spirit stone. It is a torturous existence," Lea fingered her spirit stone a little. Jacob cocked his head again.

"Why is yours a tear?" Jacob asked. Lea sighed.

"It has something to do with a choice I'll make. Apparently it'll cause me grief," she said. She felt this weird fluttery thing in her chest. Lea would have dwelled on this fact a little more if a groan hadn't come from the room her sisters were in.

"I think they woke up," Jacob said, helping her up. She had to lean a little on him as he helped her into the next room.

When they went in, they saw Justine sitting up, rubbing her head; Luna glancing around in a dazed state; Stella struggling to focus her eyes; and Risa moaning on the bed.

"The light… it burns…" she said.

"Literally," Luna said. Lea grimaced slightly.

"Now will you start listening to me when I tell you to turn human?" Lea asked. Her sisters looked up and they grinned sheepishly.

"Heh heh… I guess you healed us, oh wonderful sister of ours?" Risa said in a pathetic attempt to avoid punishment.

"Nice try," Lea said. Jacob chuckled a little.

"I see you have a good deal of social status with your sisters," Jacob said. Lea blushed slightly.

"Yeah, enough to make us scared when she's angry!" Risa said, not noticing the blush.

"So'd ya save us?" Justine asked Jacob. Jacob nodded.

"Thanks!" Luna and Stella said at the same time.

"I really think we should go before the council busts us!" Risa said. Jacob gently let Lea go. She was a little unsteady at first but she was able to stand. The fluttery thing in her stomach hadn't gone away yet!

"M'kay, I think we are strong enough to go human," Risa said. With that, the four sisters took on a human form. Justine experimentally flexed her fingers.

"Yeah, we're fine," she said. Lea rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now we should get home," she said. The four girls nodded obediently and scurried out of the window with a hurried 'thank you' aimed at Jacob. Lea was about to follow them when Jacob grabbed her arm.

"Uh, do you want to come down to Earth sometime? I'd like to remind myself that I'm not insane…" Jacob said hesitantly. He blushed a little, and if anyone believed his reason he had a bridge to sell you!

"Erm, Okay. I'll do my best," Lea said, blushing slightly. Jacob grinned and let go of her arm. She smiled and swung out.

Outside on the fire escape she closed the window and swung to the ground. She stood still for a moment, trying to figure out what the fluttery feeling in her chest was. When she figured it out, she felt the wind be knocked out of her. She slumped against the wall and looked at the sky.

"I think I'm in love."

A/N

Dun dun dun DUN! That can't be good! Now as you writhe at my cliffie, I'll just ask you to Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR, but I do own the OCs that have overrun this fic!


	9. Dealing With the Past

**Lewis's Time**

Luna was silent for a while, just staring at the white fire.

"Lea kept on seeing Jacob. She never really told us, that is, until she found out she was pregnant. It felt really weird when we found out. Here was our sister, the last person in the world we thought would fall in love with a mortal, telling us that she was pregnant," Luna bowed her head and a few tears escaped. "She was smart. She knew what would happen to her when the council found out. When she had you, Lewis, she hid you in an orphanage. The council showed no mercy. They demanded that she tell them where she hid you, and…" Luna let out a choked sob. "She refused. They obliterated her."

Lewis stared at Luna with his mouth slightly open. Wilbur had a similar reaction. This was the origin of his real grandmother? Wilbur glanced at Lewis. Lewis bowed his head and buried his face in his hands.

"And what about my dad?" he asked, his voice barely audible. Luna shook her head.

"The council said they'd leave him alone if he told them where you were, and like Lea, he refused. They literally stole away his youth and mutilated his legs beyond recognition. Even though he was a college freshman, they were able to turn him into an old man with the body of someone in their nineties. He died a few years after that. Their magic had weakened him too much," Luna said sadly. Lewis was silent for a long time. Wilbur saw some tears leaking out of his hands.

Wilbur felt so awkward. Is past dad was mourning the mother he never knew, and Wilbur was caught between seeing Lewis as a best friend, a father, or a young boy who lost his mom. Lewis pounded one of his fists against the stone floor.

"Why did they kill her? Why are they so desperate to kill me? WHY DID THEY KILL MY PARENTS?!" he nearly shouted. The four girls bowed their heads, and silent tears trickled down their faces. Even Justine was crying.

"We don't know Lewis. No one besides themselves knows why they kill every hybrid that is born. They can be ruthless when they want to be, you have to understand that!" Luna said.

"THEY WERE HER SISTERS!" Lewis said, getting a little shrill. Wilbur felt tears going down his own face as well. After all, Lea had been his grandmother! He roughly wiped away the tears.

"I can't really say I know how you feel, I don't, but I have an inkling. She was a grandma, you know?" Wilbur said in an attempt to comfort him.

"Lewis, what you have to understand is that what happened in the past can't be undone without killing you and Wilbur. Even if you did try to use a time machine, the council would just kill you as you are. That was how they found you, the time travel residue the machine left. They are powerful people, you can't best them!" Stella said. More tears crawled down Lewis's cheeks. Luna hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. The three other girls crawled up to their sister and huddled next to her. Wilbur huddled next to them, carefully avoiding putting weight on his broken arm. He kept his dignity by wiping away any tears that escaped.

"_Sleep tonight,_

_for tomorrow shall be better…_

_Warm your frozen self in tonight's winter,_

_For tomorrow shall be spring…_

_Eight starlings on the windowsill,_

_They all wish you good night,_

_Forsooth, the snow has covered the land again."_

Luna began singing to them all. Somehow, Lewis thought he heard someone else singing with her. The other voice was barely audible, but it comforted him with its presence.

"_Fire is freedom,_

_Water is wisdom,_

_The Earth is our mother,_

_And Air our sister._

_Snow and ice are our coldness and they come together so often,_

_And freeze us for the long winter twilight."_

The fire flickered oddly against the huddled mass of people. It resembled young children huddling against their mom after a particularly scary event. Lewis closed his eyes, as did everyone around him.

"_But never give in,_

_The snow will melt again._

_We will not have to endure it for good._

_I'll wipe your frozen tears away,_

_I'll give you the hope you have lost,_

_But you will have to be the one to let the past go."_

They all fell asleep to that. The fire died down to the point it was only white embers. No one saw the last star warrior standing wraith-like nearby. She smiled slightly at the sleeping people.

"_Sweet dreams," _she whispered, and she turned around and disappeared.

A/N

Okay, I got this in fast, didn't I? I wrote the song, but sorry if the lyrics are bad, I never claimed to be a song writer! Sorry if anyone of OOC, again, you don't really see them in the situation I put them in and I think it's weird how the thought his mother was dead never crossed Lewis's mind. With no control group to work with, I did my best. Review please!

Disclaimer: Don't try to steal anything I own, but you can take anyone who appeared in MTR because I don't own them.


	10. Attack!

**Lewis's Time**

In the morning, Lewis and Wilbur woke up to chaos. White fire was everywhere in the cave. Lewis jumped to his feet before he knew he was awake. Five unknown female teenagers where inside, shouting unintelligible words. Wilbur stared at them, stunned in his position on the floor. Lewis recognized Tess among them. Luna, Stella, Justine, and Risa were in human form and four of the five unknown girls were holding them by sharp looking wires at their throats.

"I can't believe our own sisters are threatening to kill us, I just can't…" Justine muttered darkly to herself. Tess, (the only one without a prisoner at the moment), walked up to Lewis and grabbed his collar roughly, holding him a foot off the ground.

"Well look at the little hybrid. Who'd have thought star warriors would actually deign to help a pathetic being like you," Tess hissed. Lewis grit his teeth and Wilbur stood up.

"Let him go!" Wilbur said, trying to pull her arms away despite his broken arm. Tess glared at him. She held Lewis in one hand and the other lashed out at Wilbur, and in a second he found himself with a similar wire to that of which were around their friends' necks around his neck.

"Don't struggle and the wire won't cut your head off," Tess hissed. Wilbur growled under his breath and she tightened the wire slightly. Lewis's eyes traveled to the nape of her neck where her spirit stone rested. It was in the shape of a wicked-looking dagger. Tess's lips curled in a cruel smile.

"The life of an assassin was always supposed to be mine, as you can see, hybrid," she said, than she turned to the star warriors she was working with. "Take the traitors to the council. I'll take these two. After you drop them off, get the time machine. It's by the school. And go to the future and take the hybrid's family. They'll have to have the amnesiac serum injected and the council wants no corners cut," as one, the assassin's helpers nodded and they disappeared.

Wilbur's and Lewis's eyes widened. They were after the future Robinsons as well? Wilbur narrowed his eyes angrily.

"You keep my family out of this!" he shouted, trying to struggle. Tess hissed and tightened the wire even more, drawing a thin stream of blood.

"Wilbur! Don't struggle!" Lewis called desperately. Wilbur growled under his breath.

"Listen to the hybrid, weakling. The council wanted you unmarked," Tess said. Her eyes casted sharply over Wilbur's broken arm. "And unmarked means no broken bones."

Her eyes flashed silver and Wilbur suddenly felt searing pain as though he were on fire. He cried out despite himself as white flame started curling around his broken arm. Lewis started squirming in Tess's death grip.

"What are you doing to him?!" Lewis nearly shouted in panic. Tess narrowed her eyes.

"Healing him. What's it look like? The painless way takes a lot of power, and I'm not about to waste energy on a human," she spat out the word _human_ like venom. The flames melted away and Wilbur panted slightly. The sling fell away and he found he could move his arm normally again. Tess smartly tugged the wire around his neck.

"Well come on. The council won't wait for you forever," she snapped and a silver ring encircled them, making them disappear.

**Wilbur's Time**

Two apparently normal teenaged girls trudged up the path to the Robinson household. One had light brown hair pulled into a ponytail with golden-brown eyes. The other had black hair and pretty blue eyes. They both had very deep tans. The brown haired one groaned a little.

"Why do I have to be the one to make a fool of myself?" she asked. The black haired one looked at her sharply.

"Because, sis, we need to get inside and you're the best at making yourself cry on demand," she said. Finally, they made it to the door.

"After this, I'm calling the landscapist and tell him to make the hills smaller," the brown-haired one panted. She looked up in surprise when a young man that looked like he was from the eighties popped his head over the rim of one of the plants next to the door.

"Hey! Ring this doorbell," he said. Than a similar looking man popped his head over the rim of the other plant.

"No, ring _this_ doorbell! This doorbell is better," he said. The girls nervously glanced at the two bickering plant-people. They shook their heads and ignored them.

"Slide into your part," the black haired one whispered. The other girl nodded and her eyes suddenly seemed blank and glazed. The blue-eyed one adopted a concerned haunted look and rung the doorbell on the right.

"Yeah! I win!" one of the plant-people said. The door opened to reveal a giant octopus. The girls stiffened slightly but relaxed.

"Does your family include a pointy-black-haired boy, around thirteen?" the blue-eyed one asked a little tearfully. The octopus seemed a little panicked about something, (if octopuses can be,) and it gestured for the girls to come inside. Both of them went inside, and the brown-haired one burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, what she saw is effecting her very much," the blue-eyed one said. The octopus looked worried and set them on the couch. It called for the people of the household, (at least that is what they assumed he was doing,) and they heard rushed footsteps.

"Someone knows something about Wilbur?" a grown man said, then he came into view. He held himself well and had bright blond spiky hair. He had clear blue eyes that at the moment were clouded with worry. Then the rest of the family came behind him. The blue-eyed girl nearly gaped at Aunt Petunia but kept herself in check.

"Does your son have black pointy hair? And is his name Wilbur?" the blue-eyed one asked, fake tears going slowly down her face.

"Yes, he disappeared yesterday. Do you have any idea where he is?" Cornelius asked, though he was worried about what their expressions were saying about his son.

"I don't think you need us to tell you…" suddenly the girls' faces hardened and they brought out gun-like things. "Why don't you go and find out for yourselves?"

Franny and Cornelius barely had time to gasp in shock before a net shot out of each gun and wrapped around both of them. The fell on the floor struggling. "What's the meaning of this?!" Cornelius shouted while struggling.

"You'll find out soon enough, hybrid," the blue-eyed girl sneered and nets wrapped around Lucielle and Bud. The two grandparents fell hard on the ground, struggling. As though someone had flipped a switch, the rest of the family jumped into action.

Laszlo jumped up and shot paint-like balls at the girls. The brown-eyed one somersaulted out of the way and waved her hand violently. White fire started burning on the weapon and Laszlo reflexively dropped the weapon, and then he found himself on the ground struggling in a net. His sister soon followed suit.

Billie smirked and brought out her remote control. "Let's see what you make of my toy train!" she said. The girls looked quizzical for a moment then they saw a HUGE train coming through the hall and right at them.

For a moment they resembled deer caught in headlights, then their reflexes came into play and they dove out of the way.

"The lady's insane! She sicked a train on us!" the brown-haired one shouted. The blue-eyed one shrugged and netted Billie and Joe.

Uncle Art and Gaston came at the girls at the same time, the latter shooting meatballs out of his little canon madly. They sidestepped Art and the meatballs hit their chests, plopping on the floor harmlessly.

"You've GOT to be kidding me…" the blue-eyed one muttered and the two uncles found themselves stuck in nets.

Carl ran forward, wrapping his limbs around the girls. They fell over on the floor with lots of mechanical arms wrapped around them.

"Okay guys, I got them. Now to see who sent them…" Carl said, then a weird expression passed over his face.

"What are they do-" he was cut off when the blinds shot over the windows as though pulled by over-enthused phantom hands, shrouding the room in almost total darkness. The girls curled up in tight balls and glowed silver. Their hair turned silver, as did their eyes. Their skin turned albino and their eyes seemed to almost glow when the opened them.

"No more nice girls," the previously brown-haired one said. They both gripped a part of Carl's arms and white fire began to spread across them. Carl yelped and recoiled, letting them go on the floor. They straightened up and shot three nets around Carl.

Lefty lunged for them, but they jumped out of the way and netted him.

"Get over there and fight like a man, you pansy!" Petunia shouted at Uncle Fritz. The two girls stared at the hand puppet, baffled.

"This is the most pathetic thing I've ever seen in my ridiculously long lifetime," the previously blue-eyed star warrior said. The previously brown-haired star warrior shrugged and netted him.

The two star warriors glanced around at the now-netted Robinsons struggling on the floor. They slowly looked at each other.

"They have a big family," the previously brown-haired one commented. The other star warrior crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"We're ones to talk," she said. The previously brown-haired one nodded.

"Touché," she said.

"Why are you doing this?!" Cornelius shouted through his net.

"You'll find out soon enough, hybrid," the previously blue-eyed one sneered.

"Why do you keep calling me hybrid?" he asked confusedly. The star warriors stared at him, then they turned their heads to each other.

"He doesn't know?" the previously brown-haired one asked.

"I suppose not…" the other one trailed off. She shrugged. "Eh, he can find out later. It's not like the council can really hide it when they're killing him and part of his family and making the other part forget."

"WHAT?!" everyone in the nets shouted. The previously brown-haired one glared at her sister.

"Nice going."

"They should know…" the star warrior said in an effort to cover up her mistake. Her sister rolled her eyes.

"Let's get everyone else," she said. They both took their spirit stones off, (the previously blue-eyed one's was in the shape of a shuriken, the other one's was shaped like a net,) and they started turning them around so they caught the light at different angles. They put them back on and they reverted to their human form.

A silver circle appeared a few feet off the ground. Five star warriors in human form shimmered into view.

The star warriors wordlessly slung loudly protesting humans over their shoulders. They all stopped when they saw Uncle Joe. They slowly looked at each other.

"I'm not carrying him," one of them said.

A/N

Uh Oh! This can't be good! Just to tell you: the Robinsons are there now but not when Wilbur left because when Wilbur left he was part of a timeline that was created from the situation going on without him. Now, since he did interfere, they existed. Review please!

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things in this fic, but I don't own MTR.


	11. Capture and Rage

**Lewis's Time**

Tess roughly pulled the two boys by wires wrapped around their necks. They had struggled enough to earn quite a few bloody wounds on their necks, but not enough to actually slit their throats. Tess growled to herself inaudibly.

"We are late as it is. Don't dawdle," she snapped, yanking Wilbur's wire and drawing even more blood. Wilbur mentally shook away the slight blurriness coming over his vision. He must have lost more blood than he thought.

They stopped in front of a structure that seemed to be woven out of a combination of moonlight and clouds. Tess yanked the two boys to what seemed to be the door and she placed her palm against to the wall next to it. The door slid open and she pulled them inside.

On the inside it was radically different. The walls were made of smooth chrome and there were doors all along the halls that seemed to slide open and closed. A star warrior stepped out of one of the doors and eyed Lewis suspiciously.

"Is this the hybrid?" she asked. Tess nodded.

"Yes, the council wanted to dispose of him personally," Tess said. The star warrior shook her head.

"There's been complications. They want to see you alone, you can just hand the human and hybrid over and I'll take them to different cells," she said. Tess growled to herself and thrust the ends of the wires into her sister's hands. Tess stalked off to a door and disappeared behind it.

The star warrior tugged at the wires sharply and walked briskly down the hall. At one door she stopped and passed Lewis's wire to her other hand. She pressed her palm against a scanner next to the door and it slid open, revealing a very dark room. She walked in with the two boys in tow and grabbed a pair of shackles on the wall. She shackled Lewis to the wall and left with Wilbur.

Lewis was silent for a while, feebly trying to wiggle out of his bonds. There was a dry yet mirthless chuckle from the other side of the room.

"Don't try to get out of them, I've tried," a raspy voice that sounded like it hadn't been used for many many _many _years spoke up. Lewis glanced around, trying to make out a silhouette in the absolute darkness. "Don't worry, I'm not goin to hurt ya. I can' t with these binds."

"Who are you?" Lewis asked. Again, that dry, mirthless chuckle came from the darkness.

"You can just call me Ann. It has been a long time since someone said my real name…" she said with a sigh. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"My mom was one of the star warriors. I don't know why, but they killed her for having me and they are going to kill me for it as well…" Lewis explained. Ann was silent for a long time. "Why are you here?" Lewis asked when she didn't say anything.

"I guess you could say I didn't conform to what they thought I should be. There was this whole uprising and I held fast to my beliefs even after the uprising was crushed. They didn't like that so they stuck me in here. They say it's to quarantine a sort of disease I have, but it's more like to quarantine my beliefs," she said with venom mixed in her words.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Lewis said. Ann chuckled her same chuckle.

"Look kid, they are going to try to kill you. When they are about to, grab on to your executioner's spirit stone. It's a bit of a sensitive place and it'll disable them long enough for you to make a break for it," Ann said. There were footsteps coming towards the door.

"Good luck, kid," Ann said and the door slid open. In stepped two star warriors and they roughly wrapped another thin wire around Lewis's neck and unshackled him. The star warriors roughly brought him into the hall and down the hall.

At the very end there was a door that somehow seemed grander. The star warriors brought Lewis inside.

The room was breath taking. The walls were made of some sort of clear crystal; it seemed to be the same stone that spirit stones were made of. Across the room the wall was carved to look something like a wedding altar, only it was obviously not used for weddings. There was a throne carved from the floor in the middle of the arch where an elegant star warrior sat. This star warrior had long silver hair that looked like a veil that had been put over the back of her head. On her head their was a circlet and at the very middle of her forehead the circlet held something that looked like a star plucked from the sky there. Her spirit stone was in the shape of a star and moon together. Her silver eyes seemed to hold anyone's who looked at her, but Lewis noticed that somehow she seemed older than the star warriors he's met so far and she seemed haunted.

The star warrior stood from her throne, her spider silk dress hung around her, giving her an almost surreal look.

"My name is Vesper. I am the head of the council of the star warriors," she introduced herself. She held up her pale hands and clapped once. Two doors slid open on opposite sides. Out of the left-hand side star warriors roughly pulled all the Robinsons minus Cornelius and Wilbur through by wires, and quite a few star warriors had to push Uncle Joe in his futuristic wheelchair. The right-hand side door revealed Tess dragging a by now thoroughly beat-up Wilbur. The Robinsons paused when they saw who else was in the room.

"Wilbur? Lewis? What…" Franny said confusedly. Wilbur growled at Tess and started struggling.

"I told you to leave my family out of this!" he shouted. Tess yanked his wire as a boy would yank his misbehaving dog's collar.

"Your in no position to make demands, human!" Tess hissed.

"Hey! You leave Wilbur alone!" Laszlo shouted angrily. There were agreeing shouts next to his.

"For the love of God, shut them up," Tess said. The star warriors all too happily complied and waved their hands, pretty much gluing the protesting family's mouths together. The Robinsons made indignant but muffled retorts. Vesper watched it all in polite disinterest.

"Enough. Kill the hybrid, than kill the boy as he shares star warrior blood. Than wipe any remaining memory from the rest," she said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?!" Wilbur sputtered.

"You heard her right, and I must say that I'm looking forward to shutting you up for good," Tess muttered. She looked at one of the star warriors pushing uncle Joe's wheelchair. "Debra, would you mind…?"

"Not at all," the star warrior said. She waved her hand and a silver sword materialized in her hand. She stepped to Lewis, much to the muted Roinsons and Wilbur's dismay.

"Say nighty-night, hybrid," she said, bringing her sword down. Time seemed to slow down. Lewis just knew what these people were going to do.

_They killed my mother. They are going to kill me. After they kill me they are going to kill my best friend and future son. I can't let this happen. It is all because I was born as what I was…_ Lewis felt and uncharacteristic rage sweep over him, covering his entire being. Everything he saw was tinted in red. _I can't let this happen. I can't. I can't._

_Don't worry, Lewis. We won't._ A different voice said in his mind. He felt himself changing. He didn't see, but his hair went dark black and his eyes went red. Debra paused in surprise. Tess and Vesper knew the change. Both their eyes went wide.

"Debra! Look out!" Tess shouted, but it was too late. As though possessed, Lewis's hand shot out and grabbed Debra's spirit stone, snapping the life string in half.

A/N

I love leaving you guys in cliffies! Okay, I just wanted to explain something. It was Luna, Stella, Risa, and Justine who saved Lewis and brought Wilbur into this time. Although it was Justine's doing that the message was so grisly. No one said she was subtle.

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR.


	12. Corruption

**Lewis's time**

Debra's hand shot to where her spirit stone no longer was. Lewis's eyes were blood red and his hair was jet black. He panted slightly with the broken life string clutched in his had, the spirit stone itself dangling from his hand. Both Wilbur's and his family's eyes were wide as saucers at the boy in front of them that just didn't seem to be Lewis anymore.

"Dear gods above, we're all going to die," Tess said simply, semi-frozen in shock.

Suddenly, Lewis grinned. It wasn't the good-natured grin that those close to him were used to; this one was dark and demonic. He slowly tied the snapped life string to his wrist, making a bracelet out of the spirit stone. Debra gasped, as though she was having a hard time breathing. The ever-present glow that was in all spirit stones disappeared from the one wrapped around Lewis's wrist. Debra's eyes turned red, and her silvery hair turned black. Her expression hardened, and her eyes seemed to lose any life there was. Lewis grinned evilly again.

"Come my servant, the new age of warriors has begun," he said in a double toned voice. Debra waved her hand and the sword in her hand was replaced with a very big, double-edged one. She turned to the others in the room with an aggressive scowl on her face.

"That, my dear grand-nephew, is our cue to exit!" Tess said, abandoning the wire and gripping Wilbur's shoulder. She and Wilbur faded into the wall. Vesper and all the star warriors around the Robinsons did the same thing, that is, abandoning the wire and fading away with whoever their charge was.

Wilbur suddenly found himself in the hallway next to the room. Before he could compose himself, Tess tightened her death grip on his shoulder and bolted, dragging poor Wilbur in tow.

"What are we running from?" Wilbur called. Tess didn't even pause.

"From imminent doom and my nephew," Tess said. Wilbur looked confused.

"Since when do you call him 'nephew'?" Wilbur asked.

"He was the son of my sister, correct?" Tess said a little defensively.

"But… You kept calling him hybrid. Why'd you stop?" Wilbur asked. Tess rolled her eyes.

"You are very thick, aren't you?" she said.

"Hey!" Wilbur cried indignantly. He looked up just in time to see a huge chasm with apparently no bottom.

Tess let go of his shoulder and jumped into the chasm. Wilbur didn't stop in time and he fell through.

At first Wilbur just felt that sinking feeling that you get when you're falling, then something happened. He felt somewhat elated, and he felt as though he had stopped falling. He opened his eyes to see that he was hanging suspended in mid-air. Well, not exactly suspended. He was slowly floating down like a feather.

His mouth hung agape in surprise. Since when could he do that? The darkness around him dispersed and he found himself in a room that was styled very much in the way that the room that Lewis was supposed to be executed in was, only it didn't have an alter and it was much smaller. Wilbur noticed his family on the ground looking very disorientated and a few star warriors, Vesper and Tess included. Tess looked up and smirked. Wilbur lightly touched down on the ground.

"Bout time you got down," she said. The still-muted Robinsons looked up at Wilbur, looked confused, rubbed their eyes and looked again, and then their eyes went as wide as saucer plates.

"What?" Wilbur asked. Tess chuckled to herself.

"Look at your reflection," she said. Wilbur looked at her quizzically and looked at the wall, which gave him a dim reflection. His eyes widened at what he saw. There, in the mirror, he saw a Wilbur that had silver eyes and hair. His mouth dropped open and he backed up slightly.

"Wh-what?! What happened?" he asked shakily. Tess almost smiled good-naturedly.

"Self-preservation instinct. You did realize you had a quarter star warrior blood, didn't you?" she said. The Robinsons looked a combination of alarmed and baffled, but Tess ignored them Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Of course I knew…" he muttered without conviction. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Boys are so thick. Anyway, generally hybrids can't link up to their star warrior power unless they were actually exposed to a pureblood one. After a bit of exposure to star warrior magic their bodies learn how to access it in an emergency, and later the mind learns how to access it whenever. You have to learn how to use your magic though; all you have is raw power. That generally leads to disaster," she said, her expression darkening. Vesper turned to the star warriors around Wilbur's family.

"Please allow them to speak, I believe the time for truth has come," she said. The star warriors reluctantly let go of their magical hold on their speech. The questions came in waves.

"What are you?"

"Why is Wilbur's hair and eyes silver?"

"Why did you try to kill us?"

"To heck with that, why did you try to kill us and are now nice to us?"

"What happened to Lewis?"

Vesper sighed. "One at a time please!" she said. Everyone looked at each other.

"Okay, how about you tell us what happened to Lewis?" Franny said. Vesper's and Tess's expressions darkened.

"What?" Wilbur asked.

"Why do you think we have killed every hybrid we found? Why do you think we kill our own family if they bring one into the world? The transformation you saw was the reason. This has been going on for a very long time. We didn't always live in isolation from humans. We once walked on the earth with them. That transformation that Lewis went through, will very well be the cause of the second downfall of both star warriors and humans…"

A/N

I love leaving you at cliffies! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR! Don't sue!


	13. A Reason

A/N- just to tell you, this chapter will be a little song-ficy. The lyrics in _italics_ are not being sung by anyone and no one in the story hears it. Just to tell you, those who are squeamish should proceed with caution. This chapter is violent on many levels. You've been warned.

**Lewis's Time**

The walls began to shimmer and glow around them. Vesper looked at them long and hard.

"Perhaps you should see what happened. I will narrate, though you must remember that these images are just what have passed and by no means are you in danger. We've had more than one person driven insane in this room," she said ominously. Everything faded away and a new image seemed to begin to appear.

What appeared seemed to be a partially undeveloped landscape. It seemed to be at nighttime and it seemed to be during the twentieth century Before Common Era. It was in a wooded area with a small village in a clearing nearby. The first thing noticeable was that there were many star warriors running along the ground and swinging through the branches. The most surprising thing was that there were humans playing with them.

"The star warriors didn't always live in this solitude. We used to live alongside humans. They thought we were night spirits, some thought we were angels, and some thought we were forest nymphs. It depended on their religion," Vesper's voice spoke out.

The image changed to three people, one a star warrior and one a human and one obviously their daughter, walking along a shoreline. The star warrior had one of her daughter's hands and her husband had the other. The little girl had dark black hair with silvery eyes.

"Back then, we were all innocent and we had children with humans just as freely as humans had children with other humans. Sadly, that turned out very badly. That little hybrid in the image was our destruction," Vesper said. The little girl turned around, almost as though she could see her invisible observers, and her eyes flashed blood red.

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more.  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal.  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

The image changed and they saw a young adult version of the girl. Her eyes were no longer silvery. They were blood red. There was a star warrior huddled in the corner of the room and the woman towered over her, her eyes flashing.

"No… Please…" the star warrior whimpered. The woman smirked and ripped the spirit stone from the star warrior's neck. The spirit stone stopped glowing and the woman tied it around her wrist where there was already quite a collection of spirit stones. The star warrior's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Her hair turned black and her eyes turned red.

"Come my servant. The rest of your possessed sisters await you," the woman smiled.

"The woman was named Perfidia. She was always strangely violent, even when she was young. When she found out she could force star warriors into doing her bidding by snapping their life strings… when she found out that she, as a hybrid, was part of the only species that could physically DO such a thing…" Vesper's voice trailed off. "We realized too late that hybrids were too strong. We could do nothing."

_My God my tourniquet,  
return to me salvation,  
my God my tourniquet,  
return to me salvation…_

The image changed and it showed Perfidia leading a small army of soulless star warriors. She had spirit stones hanging off of her wrists, ankles, and any other body part that could have a spirit stone. Around her neck there was her spirit stone, only it was very different from any of the others. Her heart had corrupted it. It was pitch black and in the shape of a heart. It said very clearly that she had a black heart through and through.

Again the image changed and it showed her with a little girl. She was looking at the girl with a soft gaze. As soft as her gaze could get anyway.

"The only person she was kind to was her daughter," Vesper said.

The image morphed again and it showed her in a shabby room. She was holding a little boy by his hair a foot above the ground, couldn't have been more than five years old. She had the blade of a viciously sharp sword at the struggling boy's neck. Someone who was obviously the boy's mother was sobbing nearby.

"Please… What did he do to you? Take me instead…" the woman sobbed. Perfidia sneered.

"Tell me where the rebellion is meeting and I'll let the human go," she said icily. The woman sobbed harder.

"I… I can't! Please… you can do whatever you want to me… just please let him go…" the woman cried. Perfidia pressed the blade against the boy's throat. A thin stream of blood dribbled down his neck.

"No! Mama! Please help me!" the boy cried frantically.

"No! Fine, they are meeting in Jariso's home. Please… Let my little boy go…" the woman pleaded. Perfidia smirked.

"Good girl," she said and she hacked the boy's head off.

_I want to die!!!_

_My God my tourniquet,  
return to me salvation…  
My God my tourniquet,  
return to me salvation…_

The image morphed yet again. Perfidia was leading a virtually never-ending army of possessed star warriors against this apparently unsuspecting village. Perfidia waved her arms and red and black flames engulfed the village. People ran out of their homes screaming, some of them were on fire. A man on fire screamed in agony and ran with his arms waving through the village in a flight of panic.

Perfidia actually smiled demonically at how his skin was burned away, just leaving his screaming skeleton and soon only his charred carcass. She took out her sword and cried out a battle cry. She and the soulless legion of star warriors ran into the village.

Perfidia grabbed a screaming teenage girl and cut off the girl's right arm. The girl cried out in savage pain and Perfidia threw her to the ground, leaving her to bleed to death on the war ground.

Her feet pounded into the ground like a dead heart's beat. She impaled a young man through the chest and ruthlessly yanked her sword out. He gasped feebly and fell facedown. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The ground was red with blood. The only smell in the air was the coppery stench of blood and the cough-inducing smell of smoke. Flames licked the buildings and reached out to the sky like deranged skyscrapers. Sparks fell down to the blood-soaked ground, blinding any unfortunate soul who got it in their eyes.

The star warriors mercilessly hacked at the pleading innocents. All life had left their eyes. The worst was Perfidia. She actually laughed at their misfortune. Her eyes were alight with madness and demonic joy. The blood of her victims dribbled down her blade and over her hands. Some blood had gone on her herself. The blood fell down like a red waterfall, till her entire body was blood soaked.

She ran forward and stabbed the head of an old woman. The woman's eyes rolled back and she hung limply. The only thing holding her upright was the sword run through her head. Grey matter dripped sluggishly down the blade. Perfidia drew back the sword quickly, allowing the corpse to fall to the ground.

Flames were everywhere. The very buildings seemed to bleed when the blood they had was merely the blood of innocents who were killed nearby.

Perfidia pointed her sword to the sky.

"The age of warriors has begun!" she screamed to the heavens.

_My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries for deliverance.  
Will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet,  
my suicide._

There was a flash of white lightning from behind her. It pierced right through her heart. She stiffened as though she were a board. Her sword dropped from her hand. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Then she fell on her side and she stopped breathing.

Only a few feet behind her, her young daughter stood. The girl had two fingers pointing to where her mother had once stood, little wisps of remaining smoke curled from her pointed fingers. The girl couldn't have been over four or five years old.

"I had to," she murmured. Her hands slowly fell to her sides. She knelt on the ground and lay down. She curled up in a ball and her heart stopped beating. Tears leaked under her closed eyelids, shedding the tears that she never shed in life.

A/N

Wow. O.O I surprise myself sometimes. I don't think this really needs commentary. Review please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	14. Aftermath

**Lewis's Time**

The walls stopped glowing and reality took hold visually once again. Everyone in the room except Vesper and Tess were wide-eyed and positively gaping.

"Wha… What was that?" Franny asked finally. Tess averted her eyes.

"Hate to tell you this but that was actually your cousin. She was Cornelius's first cousin," she said.

"WHAT?!"

Tess cringed at the sudden shout. Wilbur quickly explained the whole situation and how the star warriors were actually close relatives. The Robinsons were VERY quiet for a long time.

"Wow… We're related," Carl said lamely to Tess after a long and awkward silence.

"Yeah… By the way, sorry about the whole going-to-kill-you thing. We don't like hurting our family but acting harsh and unfeeling is kind of the way we keep ourselves from forging any ties besides that of blood. In other words it's our way of making it a lot less emotionally painful for both parties," Tess said. Wilbur frowned slightly.

"What are we going to do about Lewis?" he asked. Vesper and Tess exchanged glances.

"When he ripped the spirit stone from Debra, in a way he started a disease. If a star warrior has had their lifeline snapped in that way they lose their souls. If a soulless star warrior stays with a normal star warrior for too long they will start to become corrupt. When Perfidia died I guess you could say the spell was broken. Her legion of soulless star warriors were granted freedom again, though most of them took their own lives for they couldn't live with what they did. Now we only have one of them and she is locked in the prison cells of this building. If he gets outside with either Debra or that corrupt star warrior he could start something just like what happened all those years ago," Vesper said.

"Wait, why do we not remember a thing about this?" one of the star warriors piped up.

"Because the few star warriors left were pretty much scarred for life. The majority was suicidal. We used amnesiac serum to wipe any memories of the time from everyone in our tribe except Tess and the council to ease the suffering," Vesper said. She brushed away something that looked suspiciously like a tear from her eye.

"I think it best that the Robinsons stay here, as they lack the power to face against a soulless star warrior or Lewis himself," she said. The Robinsons bristled.

"We could take em!" Petunia piped up. Vesper stared at the hand puppet like it was the craziest thing she had seen in her life. Of course, it was.

"Everyone of you lacks star warrior blood except Wilbur. Honestly, Lewis could kill you with a wave of his hand if he wasn't in a sadistic mood," she said after she got over the fact she was addressing a puppet.

"What do you mean by 'a sadistic mood'?" Wilbur asked nervously.

"I mean if he doesn't feel like making you suffer. Once a hybrid goes through that transformation you might as well say good bye to what he once was," she said. Tess turned to the star warriors around the Robinsons.

"Please take them to a safe location," she said. Before they could protest, the star warriors grasped their arms and the Robinsons disappeared. Wilbur looked up at Vesper and Tess.

"So what now?" he asked. Vesper shook her head.

"There is not much we can do. All we can do is fight," she murmured.

**Page Break**

Lewis waved a hand and the door in front of him exploded. There was a click of shackles opening from inside.

"Well what da you know. He listened to me," Ann murmured from inside and she walked into the light, revealing a star warrior with black hair and blood red eyes.

A/N

Whoot! Now we know so much more! Sorry it was short. Toon in next chapter! Review please!

Disclaimer: Why do I have to say it? –lawyers glare- Okay, okay. I don't own MTR.


	15. Chron, Learning, and Fighting

**Lewis's Time**

Tess gripped Wilbur's shoulder again. Wilbur felt the now-familiar feeling of fading away and materializing somewhere else. He found himself in a similar room, only there were spirit stones hanging from little pegs on the wall.

"This is the place where the spirit stones of 'dead' star warriors lie," Tess said absently. Tess took one spirit stone in particular.

"I hope she will help," Tess murmured. The spirit stone in her hands gave a flicker.

"Who will help?" Wilbur asked.

"Your grandmother," Tess said. Wilbur's eyes widened.

"My grandma?" he asked. Tess nodded.

"Hold out your wrist," she said. Wilbur held out his wrist and Tess delicately tied the tear shaped spirit stone around Wilbur's wrist. The spirit stone glowed and Wilbur felt a warm sensation go through him. He suddenly felt aware of a new presence in him.

Wilbur noticed Tess's eyes widen in surprise. "What?" he asked.

"Look," she said, pointing. Wilbur looked down and wrapped around his neck there was a clock-shaped spirit stone.

"Huh?" he asked. His hands drifted to the glowing stone and his flickered a little brighter.

_Finally!_ A voice in his head said.

"Wha?!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Well that's new," Tess murmured.

_I was beginning to wonder if you'd EVER contact me._ The voice said.

"Who… what…" poor Wilbur was getting incredibly confused.

_Heh. I was worried that I'd have to start trying to force you to notice me again,_ the voice said.

"How do you do that?" Wilbur asked.

_Does coughing up blood sound familiar to you?_ The voice asked teasingly. Wilbur's eyes widened but before he could say anything Tess waved it away.

"It is another side of you. The star warrior side. There are three sides of you, you, the star warrior, and the corrupt side. When you developed your star warrior form you awakened your star warrior self. It basically teaches you about how to use the power. Lewis is under the influence of his corrupt side. His corrupt side is telling him what to do, speaking to him mentally, and controlling what he does to some extent. It's all very complicated," Tess said. She took all of the spirit stones from the pegs and put them in a little pack.

"Everything is complicated these days," Wilbur said half to himself.

_Eh, you get used to it,_ his star warrior side said.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Wilbur said testily.

_You're a liar and very mischievous, you know that?_ His star warrior side taunted. Wilbur would've glared at his star warrior side if he could see it.

_You can't keep calling me 'your star warrior side'. Call me Chron._ The star warrior side said.

"Chron?" Wilbur asked dubiously.

_Chron as in chronic, or Chron as in the Latin word for 'Time'. I thought it fit the form of your spirit stone. _Chron said. Wilbur crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's creative," he said sarcastically.

_No one asked you._ Chron said. Tess rolled her eyes.

"If you two are done arguing we have a WAR going on!" she snapped.

"_Yes ma'am!"_ the two said in unison.

"C'mon, we need to get outside," Tess said. She gripped Wilbur's skinny arm and they faded away yet again.

They materialized on the fluffy pillow-like landscape of the star warrior's home, though it didn't look as inviting as normal. The land was alight with the sounds of battle. A corrupt star warrior came running at them wielding an impossibly sharp sword. Tess ducked, gripped the star warrior's wrist, and flipped her flat on her back. She quickly kneeled and pressed the vein traveling up the star warrior's neck firmly, knocking the warrior out for the count.

Wilbur watched her wide-eyed while she straightened up. "They weren't kidding when they called you guys star _warriors_."

Tess chuckled. "Yeah, we are warrior women."

Wilbur watched the land in front of them with wide eyes. Star warriors were fighting fiercely and the clouds under their feet were silver with star warrior blood.

"Silver?" Wilbur asked, gesturing to the blood.

"Yeah, star warriors bleed silver," Tess said, grimacing slightly. She glanced at the battle in front of her. "Do you know how to fight?"

"Not enough, apparently," Wilbur said.

"Well you'll have to learn soon!" Tess said and she dove into the battle.

_Don't worry, young one. I'll help you,_ Chron whispered.

"That's such a comfort," Wilbur said sarcastically.

_Shut up and fight._

"Touchy, touchy…" Wilbur muttered and he ran into the battle.

He ducked to avoid a star warrior that was being thrown across the cloud. He quickly zipped out of the way of a particularly pointy-looking dagger.

"Okay, Chron, help now would be much appreciated…" Wilbur said nervously.

_Okay, listen up. You have to point your hand at your target, open up your mind to a meditation-like state, wish for your power to work, and will it to attack, _Chron said.

"What?!" Wilbur exclaimed, dodging a silver beam.

_Just wave your hand and shoot like crazy, _Chron sighed.

"Okay… I'll go for the second explanation…" Wilbur said. A corrupt star warrior came charging at him with a dangerous-looking sword. Wilbur imagined a bright silver beam attacking her and he waved his hand. A gray beam arced from his hand and shot the corrupt one in the chest. She slid backwards a few feet and was swallowed up by the rest of the battle.

_Crude, yes, but it works I suppose, _Chron mused. Wilbur inwardly glared at his other side.

"Well maybe you should come out here and fight with powers you just realized you had in the course of the last five minutes!" Wilbur snapped.

_And you think I'M touchy…_ Chron muttered.

Wilbur dove out of the way of a flaming arrow. "Arrows?! When did they get ARROWS?!" Wilbur shouted.

_They summon them. It's a bit of a complicated spell for someone who hasn't even known about the star warriors for a week. I guess you could try it…_ Chron sounded undecided.

"Will you teach it to me already?!" Wilbur shouted, sending another gray, rather sluggish beam at a corrupt star warrior.

_Jeeze, I can't believe I had to be born in the impatient one. Okay, just imagine the desired item in your hand. If it's sharp you'll have to be careful of that. The thing is it will take a lot of power if you try for something big when it is only your second spell. _Chron said, semi-lecturing Wilbur.

"Okay, okay, I get it…" Wilbur muttered. He imagined a big medieval sword in his hand. He suddenly was hit with a dizzy spell as he felt the weight in his hand.

"What was that?" he asked when he shook the dizzy spell off.

_You never listen, do you? I said you just learned it so you're bound to feel dizzy after using so much magic, _Chron said.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and ignored him. He hefted the sword slightly and sliced at a corrupt star warrior. It threw him off balance and he fell to the cloud ground.

_Do you even know how to use that thing? _Chron asked.

"There is a specific way of using it?" Wilbur asked.

_We're all doomed,_ Chron muttered. Wilbur ignored him and righted himself. He blasted another corrupt star warrior.

_Flaming arrow three o'clock! _Chron suddenly shouted. Wilbur jumped to the left. Someone grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground.

"Jeeze, he meant to the side, not behind or forward! You're lucky I pushed you out of the way," a familiar voice said. Wilbur shifted so he saw the owner of the voice.

"Luna!" he said. Luna half smiled.

"Nice to see you've gotten your star warrior side to connect properly. They usually don't go as far as forcing you to cough up blood to notice their presence," Luna said.

_Let's see YOU trapped in some human boy's body for thirteen years and not resort to unconventional practices! _Chron snapped. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Friendly fellow, isn't he?" she said.

"Try having him in your head," Wilbur groaned.

_I feel so loved, _Chron said sarcastically.

"What happened to you and the others anyway?" Wilbur asked, rolling out of an arrow's way.

"We were basically thrown into a prison cell then when Lewis went ballistic all of the not-corrupt star warriors let out the star warriors that could fight," Luna said, blasting a nearby corrupt star warrior.

"You knew about the whole Perfidia thing?" Wilbur asked.

"Until a few minutes ago, we didn't. The council members had to tell all of us," Luna said.

_Aw shoot. Evil hybrid coming at us! _Chron suddenly. Wilbur looked up. Sure enough, Lewis was walking to the fray in all of his corrupt glory.

_Crap,_ was all Chron said.

A/N

I love leaving my readers at cliffies. Just to tell you all, in about a week I'll be going to camp and I won't be able to write for for about four weeks, maybe six weeks. Review please!

Disclaimer: Honestly, how many times do I have to say it? I own nothing! Quit rubbing it in!


	16. A Million Tears

**Lewis's Time**

Lewis seemed very VERY different from how he usually is. His hair was jet black, his eyes were blood red, and his skin was sickly pale. It wasn't even the normal pale of star warriors, it was like he should have normal skin but he spent too much time in front of a computer in a dark room.

Wilbur could faintly make out an outline of someone next to Lewis. All he could make out was the silhouette though. All fighting stopped. The normal star warriors watched Lewis in confusion and fear. The corrupt star warriors bowed to him.

Lewis stopped in front of a stunned Wilbur. Slowly an evil smile crawled on his face.

"Heh heh, er Lewis, this is me. This is Wilbur. You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Wilbur tried nervously. Lewis's hand shot forward and gripped Wilbur by the throat. He lifted him about a foot off the ground. Luna seemed frozen in place.

"Lewis, he's your future son, listen to me! Lewis!" her voice seemed to get a little shrill with these words.

"Perfidia, let both Lewis and Wilbur go," someone said. Tess stepped into the clearing, her eyes narrowed to slits. Lewis smirked slightly and flicked his head, if only to infuriate Tess further.

"And why would I do that? It has been a long time since I have been able to possess a worthy body. It has been thousands, perhaps millions of years since I have been able to bring forth my reign, surely that is long enough to wait?" Lewis spoke in that double-toned voice again. Wilbur noticed that the other tone to his best friend's voice seemed cold, cruel, and feminine. "Besides, what could you do to me, a half-blood? A superior being?"

Tess seemed to think about something. Then, a smile slowly spread across her face. "It's not a question of what _I_ can do. It's a question of what my sister can do."

Something weird happened to Tess. Her eyes seemed to glaze over and the wind seemed to pick up.

"_I wanna know where you belong,  
I wanna know why I sing this song."_

Neither Wilbur nor the possessed Lewis could look more surprised. Tess was singing? What just happened here?

"_I try to show how much I feel,"_

Dawning comprehension filled Luna's face.

"_Is that a dream or is it real?"_

Luna finished the sentence. Risa stepped from the crowd, smiling slightly.

"_I never look where you belong,"_

Justine stepped out of the crowd and took a breath.

"_Until I'm gonna sing my song."_

Stella walked out of the crowd.

"_Is it a lie or is it true?"_

Tess actually looked a little remorseful for something unknown.

"_So many tears I've cried for you…_

_Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you…  
Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you…  
Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you…  
Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you…"_

Wilbur looked down at his wrist, or at least as far as his head could go while being held by Lewis. He noticed that Lea's old spirit stone was beginning to glow faintly.

_Holy crap, they are actually trying it. And holy freaking crap it's actually working._ Chron said with disbelief written all over his voice.

A random star warrior walked out of the crowd.

"_A Million tears that I have cried,"_

"_I wish you were right by my side."_

Another star warrior finished the sentence.

Yet another star warrior came out.

"_I try to show how much I care,"_

"_Believe in me, I will be there."_

Another star warrior finished the first's sentence. Two other star warriors came into the clearing. A slightly stunned Wilbur noticed vaguely that his wrist was heating up.

"_I never knew where you belong,"_

"_Whenever you just hear my song."_

"What the hell are they doing?" Lewis/Perfidia wondered aloud. Wilbur glanced at his wrist, (which was really starting to burn now.)

"What the-" he said aloud. His grandmother's spirit stone was glowing violently and shuddering in a non-existent wind.

Lewis's mouth hung open when he saw the glowing spirit stone. "Impossible… Isn't that a myth?" he said in shock.

"_Is it a lie or is it true?  
So many tears I've cried for you..._

_Oh ho, oh ho, a million tears for you-"_

Lewis cut Tess off by throwing Wilbur to the ground and kicking said assassin in the abdomen. Tess gasped in pain and crumpled to the ground, gripping her stomach.

"No one dare finish that song! I will murder you all!" Lewis said, though his voice seemed to sound more feminine. A _huge_ double-edged sword appeared in his hand and he made a slice movement above his head.

"Does anyone dare defy me?" he hissed. The star warriors cowered slightly. One towards the front of the crowd took a breath to finish the song but Lewis made a slice movement, and the star warrior found herself convulsing painfully on the floor, trying to breath despite the third hole sliced through her throat. Silver blood pooled from the wound and she stilled.

"_Oh ho, oh ho, a million tears for you…"_

A clear voice rang through the crowd, finishing the song. The voice sounded oh so familiar. Wilbur looked down at the tear-shaped stone on his wrist and he saw something he would never be able to forget in his entire life.

Mist was coming out of it, though it wasn't mist per se. It floated in between Lewis/Perfidia and Wilbur and took a form. It took a form of a star warrior. Actually, Wilbur realized, she was a star warrior.

She was Lea.

A/N

Helloooooo cliffies! Sorry this one took a while to get in. I had camp for a month. Hope you all enjoyed it! Review! Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the star warriors.


	17. Blood of Red and Silver

**A/N: There will be some possibly graphic torture and rather gory scenes in this chapter. This has a heck of a lot to do with the story so I suggest that if you are squeamish you skim or outright skip the violent paragraphs.**

**Lewis's Time**

_It worked. Dear gods in heaven, it worked, _Chron muttered. Lea wasn't exactly substantial. She looked wraithlike, and she had almost a celestial glow. Tess struggled to her feet and gave a pained smirk.

"Nice to see you again sis, sorry about the whole kill-you thing," Tess said. Lea smiled a little, and waved her hand. The little sack at Tess's hip began to glow from the inside. Tess opened the small bag and the spirit stones of the 'dead' star warriors and hybrids tumbled out, all of them glowing violently. Mist leaked out of every one, solidifying partway in the air.

"What's with all the silence? Grab your weapons and let's get this party started!" the ghost of a hybrid said. She was a teenage girl, obviously an allusion of what she would've been if she hadn't been killed so early in her life. She was dressed in leather punk clothes and had darkish pink streaks through black hair.

"God damnit," Lewis muttered, and let out a few more colorful swears. Weapons appeared in the ghosts's hands. As though an invisible dam broke, the battle began in full swing again.

The battle seemed to clear around Lewis, ghost Lea, and Wilbur. Lewis and Lea were both walking on the edges of the invisible circle in the ground. Lewis smirked.

"You do not dare harm me. You can't destroy me without hurting your precious _son_," Lewis/Perfidia mocked. A smile played across Lea's lips.

"I needn't hurt Lewis to hurt you, Perfidia. It shouldn't take a ghost as old as I to see that what you are doing are by no means what Lewis would do, or even approve of. He would be more than willing to get rid of you," Lea said.

"And why would that matter? I'm more powerful than he!" Perfidia laughed, but Wilbur noted a slight flicker of doubt in the hybrid's eyes. Lea smirked and motioned to Wilbur.

"Chron, do you mind…?"

_Not at all, Lee!_ Chron said, something like vengeful happiness in his voice. Wilbur suddenly felt like he was being torn apart, limb-by-limb. He felt something leaving him.

He closed his eyes against the pain. He couldn't hold it in. He screamed in pain. His scream mingled with another's. He belatedly realized that the other scream belonged to Lewis. Not the corrupt Lewis either, the real Lewis, the Lewis that was his best friend.

A flash of red from under his eyelids informed him of a momentary flash of light, and then, the pain stopped.

Wilbur warily opened his eyes slightly, only to have them shoot open in shock. Since when were there _three _Lewises?

It was true. There were three very disoriented Lewises on the fluffy ground. One Lewis had the normal spiky blond hair with clear blue eyes. Another one was with silver hair and eyes, and the last one had black hair and red eyes.

"What just happened?" the blue-eyed Lewis asked from his awkward position on the ground.

"That's what I'd like to know," the silver-eyed Lewis said, trying to keep his balance on his two feet.

"Shut up, both of you! I have a headache," the red-eyed Lewis snapped. Wilbur gaped dumbly, his ability of speech totally stolen from him. Someone poked his shoulder.

"Are you goin' to gawk all day or help me with this, young one?" someone asked. Wilbur looked up and did a double take. There was an exact replica of himself, with silver eyes and silver hair. The doppelganger frowned slightly at Wilbur's expression.

"Jeeze, you haven't figured it out?" he asked. Wilbur shook his head. The blue-eyed Lewis looked up.

"GAH!" he let out a surprised yelp. "What the… but you just… Wilbur isn't… Huh?"

The Wilbur doppelganger rolled his eyes. "You take a physical form and suddenly everyone can't recognize you. It's Chron, you idiots!"

Wilbur looked Chron up and down. "C-Chron? But… but you look just like me!" he said. Chron rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm bound to the thick one. I'm another side of you; of course I'll look just like you! By the way, you look human again," Chron said that last sentence as an afterthought. Wilbur looked himself over and saw that his other side spoke the truth.

"By the way…" Chron stepped to the side. Wilbur got a clear view of yet another Wilbur; only this one had blood-red eyes. The doppelganger glared at Wilbur.

"What are you gawkin' at?" he snapped. The blue-eyed Lewis rubbed his temples.

"This is one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had," he muttered. Wilbur looked at the blue-eyed Lewis.

"Are you the corrupt one or the original?" he asked. The blue-eyed Lewis looked at Wilbur like he was crazy.

"I'd 've thought it'd be obvious," the red-eyed Lewis cut off the blue-eyed one nastily. The silver-haired Lewis rolled his eyes.

"I'll make it simple. The blue-eyed one is the original, the red-eyed one is corrupt, and I am the star warrior," he looked down at himself, "Though it is strange for a star warrior to be male."

The original Lewis looked around frantically. "Does someone mind telling me what is going on?" he asked. The star warrior Lewis sat next to him and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll explain all, young one," he said.

"Look's like you'll have to hold off on the explanations, look!" Chron said, pointing. Everyone looked up. A little ways away, one corrupt hybrid was locked in mortal combat with Lea. Said hybrid was female and looked extremely ticked off. Wilbur didn't need anyone to tell him who it was. It was Perfidia.

Wilbur let out a swear, earning a glare from his future father but he paid it no mind. "We've got to help her!" he said.

"Who is she?" the blue-eyed Lewis asked. His silver counterpart wrung his hands a little.

"This isn't good. She's your, or our as the case may be, mother!" he said. Lewis's eyebrows shot up.

"We have to help her, then!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Wilbur said. Both of them were about to bolt into the battle when two separate people gripped their wrists harshly.

"You aint goin' nowhere," the corrupt Wilbur hissed into his original counterpart's ear. Both of the corrupt doppelgangers threw their charges to the ground. Lewis glanced up at his counterpart fearfully.

"But… who are you?" he asked, a slight tremor in his voice. A big black mace appeared in red-eyed Lewis's hand. He grinned, baring his pointy teeth slightly.

"I'm you. You aren't goin' to interfere with the mistress and her prey. The age of warriors will begin again!" he hissed. He brought down the mace and Lewis only just managed to roll out of the way.

Wilbur's doppelganger attacked him with a huge medieval ax. Wilbur jumped up and somersaulted out of the way. A flare of silver light slashed across both of the corrupt doppelgangers, but they both ducked out of the way.

Chron and Lewis's star warrior side nodded to each other and ran into the separate battles.

Wilbur dodged another swing of the ax when Chron came down and slashed the doppelganger with silver light. The corrupt Wilbur roared in pain and gripped the star warrior harshly by the wrist and swung him hard against the ground. Chron let out a grunt of pain and closed his eyes for a moment. Before the doppelganger brought his ax down on the temporarily incapacitated Chron, Wilbur slid behind him and kicked him hard in the Achilles tendon. The doppelganger hissed and swung his ax at Wilbur, sadly, Wilbur wasn't ready for it.

The ax bit painfully into Wilbur's shoulder. He felt it cut partially into the bone. For a moment, Wilbur forgot all pride. He screamed in pain.

He felt warm blood pour out of his shoulder and he vaguely noted the ax had been taken out of his shoulder.

Chron had yanked the ax out of the corrupt doppelganger's hands, dislodging it from Wilbur at the same time. The doppelganger tackled him, fighting for possession of the ax. The doppelganger twisted it out of Chron's hands and brought it down into his stomach.

Chron gasped as the ax impaled his stomach. Silver blood leaked from the wound. The corrupt doppelganger ripped the ax out. Silver blood simply pooled onto the cloud landscape. Chron began coughing feebly, silvery blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. The corrupt doppelganger smiled to himself, holding the ax where both red a silver blood mixed together. He laid the ax on the ground, malice dancing in his eyes. He shoved both hands into the gaping hole in Chron's stomach, twisting around the sensitive organs inside.

Chron had never thought such agony existed. He screamed desperately, and screamed again. His eyes were shut tight as pain flared up every nerve in his body. He writhed on the ground, but his rapidly dimming strength couldn't allow him to struggle much. The doppelganger was so rough that he was ripping up some of the sensitive material. The doppelganger cackled and pushed his hands deeper into the hole. Chron was quickly becoming numb to the fact he was still screaming.

Suddenly the pain stopped. He tried to catch his breath on the ground, half-expecting the pain to come back. He risked opening his eyes halfway and he saw that Wilbur, holding his bleeding shoulder, had rammed the corrupt doppelganger away from his victim. Wilbur used his good arm to pick up the discarded ax and ran at the corrupt doppelganger. The doppelganger was about to shove Wilbur away, but sheer fury and determination gave Wilbur the strength to knock the butt of the ax against the doppelganger's skull. There was a resounding crack and the doppelganger fell to the ground, dead or unconscious, Wilbur wasn't sure.

Wilbur threw the ax to the ground and ran to Chron's side. "Chron? Chron? Please answer me!" he said. Chron tried to speak but all that came out was a hacking cough, and more silvery blood leaked from his mouth. Wilbur knew what that meant if it was coming from someone sick or wounded. It meant they had near irreparable damage internally, though Wilbur wasn't sure he could call it internal anymore with the damaged organs in plain sight; some of it was partially out of the body. If Chron didn't get serious professional medical attention _that instant_ he was going to die.

"Come on Chron, stay with me! Just hang in there, someone will come and help!" Wilbur said desperately, gripping his friend's wrist. Chron took in a rasping breath and his eye lids fluttered. He closed his eyes and Wilbur felt the muscles in his wrist go limp.

A/N

Heh… Please don't kill me? Um… -runs-

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs.


	18. Axes and Arrows

**A/N: Again, this scene will contain possibly graphic violence. If you are sqeamish, proceed with caution.**

**Lewis's Time**

_No no no no no no no no no no…_the word kept repeating in Wilbur's head like a mantra. He roughly brushed away some rebellious tears that had made their way down his cheeks. He didn't care if any blood got on his face. He paid no attention to the red and silver blood on his clothes. He paid no mind to the slash on his should that still oozed blood. His full attention was on the body in front of him.

He pressed two fingers to the star warrior's neck, trying to find a pulse. His eyes suddenly widened.

_Bump… bump…ba- bump…_ it was dangerously slow and irregular but it was there. There was a pulse. Wilbur looked up, trying to find anyone _anyone _who could help his friend.

There was a crash to his right. Instinctively, he looked in that direction. He saw both the star warrior Lewis and the original gasping for breath with the corrupt Lewis crumpled on the floor.

"Guys! Help!" Wilbur called. Both Lewises looked up, and both looked very worried. The silver-eyed Lewis came fastest, and Wilbur noticed that the original Lewis was walking with a little limp.

"What happened? Are you okay?" the original Lewis asked worriedly. He looked at the gash on Wilbur's shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's Chron you should be worried about!" Wilbur said. Both Lewises simultaneously looked down at said counterpart.

"Holy-" the star warrior Lewis's last word was drowned out by a crash from a nearby battle.

The silver-eyed Lewis knelt next to Chron. He looked at Wilbur. "He has a chance. I'll do my best, but I can't be interrupted under any circumstances. Lewis's corrupt side will wake soon. Wilbur, get the ax. Lewis…" he waved a hand and a bow appeared in Lewis's hand and a quiver of arrows appeared on his back. "You can't battle close combat with that limp of yours. Use the arrows."

"But, I don't know how!" Lewis said.

"You're a smart kid! Learn soon!" the star warrior said. Lewis gulped and nodded. The silver-eyed Lewis closed his eyes.

"Just one thing, what is your name?" Wilbur asked before he and his future father stood up. The star warrior paused for a moment.

"Transeo," he said. Wilbur nodded and picked up the ax. The Lewis doppelganger slowly stood up and hefted his mace into a battle-ready position. The original Lewis limped around the clearing attempting to notch an arrow. Transeo pressed his hands against Chron's thin chest, carefully avoiding the wound. Power went down his arms and into Chron's pale body in pulses.

"Please let this work," he murmured.

Wilbur bit his lip nervously. The doppelganger Lewis was just smirking, trying to pinpoint the best place to hit. Finally, he charged.

Wilbur and the doppelganger clashed in the middle of the clearing. The ax and mace ground together, creating sparks. He vaguely noted that somehow the battlefield had been set on fire.

The doppelganger slid a foot in between Wilbur's legs and knocked his right foot out from under him. Wilbur, unbalanced, toppled to the ground. The doppelganger brought down his mace in a sweeping motion, crashing it into Wilbur's side.

The spikes bit into Wilbur's skin, drawing little beads of blood, and he heard several cracks in the area. He probably cracked, maybe broke a few ribs. At any other time he wouldn't have been able to move, but it was truly amazing what sheer adrenalin could do.

Wilbur scrabbled the ground for the hilt of the ax. He felt the presence of the mace disappear from his side. He looked up and saw the doppelganger yanking an arrow out of his arm.

Wilbur's hand wrapped around the hilt of the ax and he swung at the doppelganger's leg. He let out a roar and dropped the mace. Wilbur scrambled to his feet.

He felt sickened when he saw what he had done to the doppelganger. The foot was cut clean off at the ankle. Black blood poured out of the wound. The doppelganger looked up with murder in his eyes.

"That wasn't the smartest of moves, was it?" Wilbur asked himself. The doppelganger roared, and despite the lost foot, he lunged at Wilbur. He grabbed at the ax, trying to take it from its current owner. An arrow embedded itself into the back of the doppelganger but he ignored it.

The doppelganger partially forced the ax away from Wilbur. He forced the tip into Wilbur's face.

Blood poured out of the slash. The ax made its way down his face by the time Wilbur was able to force the ax from his face.

Another arrow was shot, but this one was imbedded into the doppelganger's throat. The doppelganger made a hacking sound and Wilbur was able to push him off. He hefted the bloody ax into his arms. The doppelganger was struggling with the arrow in his neck. For a split second, Wilbur saw Lewis at his feet with the arrow in his neck but he shook away the vision. This thing wasn't Lewis. It was too dangerous to keep it alive.

Wilbur brought down the ax on the doppelganger's chest. The ribs made a sickening crunching sound. Wilbur saw the shattered bone through the hole he had made. Black blood gushed out of the wound in rivers, soaking Wilbur up to his ankles. Black blood emerged from his throat, overflowing the mouth and spilling across the face. The doppelganger convulsed, and something akin to fear was in his eyes. Then, his eyes became blank and unseeing.

A/N

Phew, I got this one in fast. As usual, please review. I'll update soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs.


	19. Life and Death

**Lewis's Time**

Something in Wilbur seemed harder. He wiped away some of the blood oozing out of his face-wound. Lewis limped towards him, his eyes full with a mixture of horror and sympathy.

"Wilbur? You alright?" Lewis asked. Wilbur wiped away more blood.

"I'm fine," he murmured, something rougher than normal in his tone. Adrenalin was still pumping in his system, which was probably the reason he was still standing and not fainting from exhaustion.

"Come on, we need to see how Chron is doing," Wilbur said. Lewis nodded quietly and limped after his friend.

Transeo bit his lip so hard some silver blood was drawn. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. Chron was still at death's door, and with the power Transeo was concentrating on it he was bound to lose consciousness soon.

He felt someone sit next to him and one sit across from him. He didn't need them to tell him who they were.

"Wilbur, you'll have to take over the healing. I can't go on much longer," Transeo said. Wilbur's eyes widened.

"But… I can't! Chron isn't in me anymore, I don't have the magic!" he said. Transeo took a gasping breath.

"You don't need a star warrior inside of you to have magic or the skill. Chron is just a teacher and friend, he is not your magic!" Transeo said. Wilbur bit his lip.

"But I don't know how to heal him!" he said. Transeo took another pained breath.

"You are part of him, to speak of him is to basically speak of you. If you want to heal him, you will," he said. Wilbur took a deep breath and set his shoulders.

"I'll do it," he said. Transeo nodded and fell to the ground, unconscious. Wilbur placed both hands firmly on the partially healed Chron and concentrated with all his might. He didn't pay any attention to the black fire on the edges of the clearing. He concentrated on a warm place inside of him where he assumed the magic was.

He felt Lewis's hand on his shoulder. He felt warmth radiate from that had, and he knew, without knowing he knew, that the warmth was Lewis letting Wilbur barrow magic from his body as well. This was just his best friend doing his very best to help.

White fire appeared on Wilbur's arms. Lewis seemed a little alarmed but they both quickly realized this was just the manifestation of their magic.

The white fire spread from Wilbur's arms to Chron's wound. Chron's rather grotesque organs slid back inside of him, the fire sterilizing them and sewing up the hole in their wake. The fire continued to several other injuries he had sustained, until it faded. It left only dried blood and a very noticeable scar on Chron's stomach.

Wilbur checked Chron's pulse just to make sure he was okay. The pulse was even and regular, and Chron was breathing as though he were just asleep.

Wilbur let his arms fall limp. His adrenaline crashed and the searing pain from his ribs came back with vengeance. He grunted in pain and fell to the ground.

"Wilbur!" Lewis exclaimed. Wilbur shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I can't fight anymore. Find grandma and help her finish this!" Wilbur said. Lewis's eyes widened.

"But I can't! I don't know how to fight!" Lewis said.

"Neither did I before this began! Learn on the job!" Wilbur said. Lewis bit his lip, and after a moment's hesitation, he nodded.

"Alright, I'll try," he said, and he gripped his bow tightly. He limped into the black flames and Wilbur couldn't see him anymore. Wilbur smiled a little and let himself fall into the comforting world of unconsciousness.

Lewis wiped some blood out of his eyes, the origin of the blood unknown. Ash was falling from the night sky, and the flames danced like demons. The black flames bit at him, trying to claim him as theirs, but he ignored the biting pain at his ankles and thigh as he moved on.

The flames parted for a moment, almost as though it was sentient and wished for Lewis to see what they held, and he really wished he hadn't.

There, on the ash-ridden ground, were the bodies of Luna and Stella.

A/N

Jeeze, I keep on killing off my characters, don't I? Review please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!


	20. Power, Both Good and Evil

**Lewis's Time**

Their bodies were mangled, probably from a medieval torture device. They were lying in a pool of their own silvery blood, with their spirit stones shattered nearby.

Tears prickled Lewis's eyes, but he grit his teeth. He owed it to them to stop this. He owed it to all of the people who have died in this battle that he doesn't completely understand, but he knew how to end it.

He wished he could've done something out of respect to Luna and Stella, but the only thing he had time to do was gently close their blank eyes with his fingertips. He whispered something in the star warrior's language, and he sprinted into the fire.

He felt numb to the fire's effects. Somehow, seeing Luna and Stella's bodies on the ground forced him to accept the fact he or someone he cares about may die in this battle. This battle of the immortals.

He felt white fire prickle at the ends of his fingers. He waved his hands, white sparks going into a graceful ark before setting the white flames on the ground, making something of a shield around Lewis.

Lewis carefully walked through the path his white fire helped create. It seemed ironically like Moses and the red sea.

The fire parted again to show a battle. Lewis knew, without knowing he knew, this was the battle he had to join.

Lea had a nasty looking gash on her head. Her hair stuck together with the blood. Perfidia looked considerable less damaged, only supporting a few slashes that were not bleeding. Perfidia shot across the clearing, nicking Lea in the hip with the sword. To her credit, Lea managed to get a small stab in. Perfidia smirked as Lea bit her lower lip to keep a yelp of pain from leaking out.

"Do not delusion yourself, star warrior! What makes you think that you can defeat a me, a hybrid?" Perfidia cackled.

_She may not be able to defeat you, but I can! _Lewis thought. He drew an arrow and pressed the point into his finger. He winced only slightly as blood was drawn. For reasons unknown to him, he knew this would make it deadly to Perfidia, no matter where he shot the arrow in her.

Shiny golden blood welled in his small cut. The blood washed over the tip of the arrow, turning silver into gold. He brought it into the bow and slowly took aim. He let it go.

The arrow soared through the air. A silver-and-gold ark in the air. It stuck directly in his cousin's neck.

Perfidia stiffened. A combination of black and gold blood dripped from the wound. She fell to the ground; a look of angry shock was still on her face, and then all hell broke loose.

A/N

Bwahahahaha! Evil cliffie! –manic grin- Okay, I know it's short, and the next chapter will possibly be short to, but I'm doing my best. Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR


	21. Kisses of Ice

**Lewis's Time**

Everything was silent, that is, before the earthquake began. The ground trembled as though all the gods were pounding it like a drum at once. The cloud-like landscape split open to reveal what looked like the flames of hell. Millions of people, maybe hundreds of millions, were weaving their way through the crowds and crawling up from the chasm in the ground.

"_You lie silent there before me._

_Your tears, they mean nothing to me…"_

The people, the _demons_, began singing together. They never paused in their movements, and they always stared ahead. They were all men, women and some children; all of them had the marks of the evil and corrupted.

"_The wind howling at the window._

_The love you never gave,_

_I give to you…"_

For a moment Lewis saw his corrupt side along with Wilbur's, watching him with blood red eyes from the crowd. They wore gray robes and their faces seemed strangely emotionless. A moment later, though, they faded from view.

All of the demons were wearing gray robes. Lewis saw the younger version of Franny walking among them, he nearly reached out to her, but she faded away as well.

"_Really don't deserve it,_

_But now there's nothing you can do,_

_So sleep in your only memory of me_

_My dearest mother…"_

Lewis looked at the sky, and it seemed as though the stars were raining down around him. They just kept coming down, like luminous snowflakes in the otherwise dark night. The demons were drawn to him. Lewis watched as their faces were lit up briefly by the raining stars but the light would disappear as the stars would rest on the grounds, only for it to repeat with another raining star.

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_(Good-bye)_

_It was always you that I despised…"_

The demons seemed to watch him from a distance, and few would venture closer to him. He saw Goob with them as well, but Lewis didn't dare try to take him out of there. The emptiness in Goob's eyes scared him. It was an emptiness that all the demons shared. It looked like they had no soul whatsoever.

"_I don't feel enough for you to cry,_

_(Oh well,)_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes_

_(Good-bye)_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye…"_

Goob faded away as well, just to be replaced with another demon. Lewis felt more than saw someone materialize in front of him. He looked forward, and surprisingly, he wasn't surprised to see a more wraith like Perfidia.

She leaned forward, to the point where their faces were barely an inch apart. She took Lewis's face in her deathly cold hands and peered in his eyes.

"_So insignificant._

_Sleeping dormant deep inside of me,_

_Are you hiding away lost?_

_Under the sewers,_

_Maybe flying high in the clouds…"_

Lewis felt as though he were being transported through what felt like a portal. He was on the shore of a river. It seemed to be an underground river, since the not-sky was made of naturally formed rock. He looked across the river and saw people boarding what looked like a small cross between a rowboat and a canoe.

A tall skeletal figure in a hooded cloak gracefully rowed the boat across the river. The boat seemed immune to what looked like a roaring tide. In almost no time, the boat docked on the shore Lewis was on.

"_Perhaps you're happy without me._

_So many seeds have been sown in the field,_

_And who could sprout up so blessedly_

_If I had died"_

As Lewis watched the skeletal figure help the people out of the boat, he saw it look at him. Lewis got a slight view of what was under the hood. It was a skinless skull, and it was smiling.

This was the River Styx, and Lewis had crossed over to the shore of the dead.

"_I would have never felt sad at all._

_You will not hear me say I'm sorry._

_Where is the light?_

_Wonder if it's weeping somewhere…"_

The vision faded away, and he felt the cold hands of Perfidia holding his face again. She seemed satisfied about something. Her expression changed to one of peace.

She caressed Lewis's cheek gently and kissed his forehead. The minute her lips touched him Lewis knew that she was dead, but held back. Icy tendrils of cold laced his face, the center of which was his forehead.

She brought her lips away from his forehead and held him with a steady gaze. Her eyes were silver once again.

"_Please,"_ she whispered in a language he knew was neither human nor star warrior. _"Destroy my spirit stone. I do not believe I can go through another millennia tied to this earth."_

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_(Good-bye)_

_It was always you that I despised…_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry,_

_(Oh well)_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes_

_(Good-bye…)"_

She faded away, and yet Lewis could still feel her kiss on his forehead. As though possessed, he walked slowly to the center of the clearing where Perfidia's body lay. He gently slid the necklace from his cousin's neck and watched her heart spirit stone swing almost hypnotically. He noticed swirls of silver in its depths, and wondered it there was a chance for redemption.

His hand went to the stone and he smashed it to silver and black dust, and it flew away in the wind.

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_(Good-bye)_

_It was always you that I despised…_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry, _

_(Oh well)_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes_

_(Good-bye)_

_Good-bye…"_

Lewis's finger pressed the place where the kiss still was. He drew his finger away and saw a lip imprint in blood on it. With that, he felt the icy tendrils finally cause him to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"_Good-bye…_

_Good-bye…_

_Good-bye…"_

A/N

Okay, now I'm desperate for feedback on this particular chapter. I need to know _reactions_ to certain part, dang it! (Especially the whole kiss thing…) Just note that it wasn't romantic in any way. Review please!

Disclaimer: No I don't own MTR, or the lyrics. The lyrics are from 'Room of Angel' from the Silent Hill video game soundtrack. Listen to it, it's spooky and somewhat disturbing, but good.


	22. Questions and Answers

**Lewis's Time**

Wilbur sighed and buried his face in his pillow. The action sent jolts of pain down his partially healed ribs, but at this point he didn't much care. His body was healing it up on its own, so it didn't matter much that it hurt. The still-healthy star warriors had been swamped with injuries and had to use all their power to heal the critically injured, so they were relying on Wilbur's own magic to heal up his wounds. It was sad that the star warriors refused to let him out of bed until they saw that his body was fit to.

He peered from over his pillow. The hospital room was just white. That was all it was, white, white, white, white…

Wilbur shook his head. Nothing different from the hospitals at home, though. It still had that same sterile scent, even though star warriors didn't use rubbing alcohol or sanitizing gel as far as he knew. The scent must just have a way to mysteriously haunt hospitals. It was the only answer.

He shook his head and turned in his bed so that he was facing the ceiling. The ceiling was also white. No surprise there.

He sighed. He knew he was just trying to make himself chuckle. He was failing miserably. Lewis must've noticed too. When he had visited the room yesterday and told Wilbur all about what had happened after he fainted, he had kept trying to get his future son to smile. Wilbur wanted to smile, but he just couldn't. Lewis had noticed, definitely.

Wilbur closed his eyes, blocking out the blinding whiteness. He never liked hospitals. Apparently, he didn't like interspecies hospitals, either.

He heard the door slide open. He looked towards it and saw a star warrior dressed in a white outfit come in. She had a pencil stuck haphazardly behind an ear and her silver hair was pulled in a messy bun. She regarded the bed-ridden boy with a business-like gaze.

"I thought you should know, your third side awoke," she said. Wilbur perked up immediately. He started getting out of the bed.

"What? No! You can't leave now!" the star warrior said, quickly making her way to him and attempting to push him back to bed.

"I don't care if my ribs aren't fully healed yet, I'm GOING to see my just-conscious star warrior side!" Wilbur snapped. The nurse grumbled something about stubborn teenagers and let him go.

Wilbur walked out of the room, albeit with an unsteady sway in his step, and walked through the white chrome halls until he came to Chron's room. He ducked inside without knocking.

Chron, who had been previously staring at the ceiling, glanced at the newcomer. He smiled widely. "Great to see you're still on your feet!" he said. Wilbur smiled tiredly.

"Great to see you're still alive," he said. Chron snapped his fingers sarcastically.

"Yeah, I don't think that corrupt side of yours likes me all that much, now does he?" he said, a small twinkle in his silver eye.

"I don't think any corrupted sides like any of us that much," Wilbur said, fingering the disfiguring facial scar Lewis's doppelganger gave him and grimacing. He slowly sat on the end of the bed. Chron frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly at the scar.

"You going to tell me who gave you that? And while you're at it, why don't you tell me what happened after I was out?" Chron asked. Wilbur nodded tiredly and recounted the battle with Lewis's doppelganger, the healing, and after that he recounted Lewis's tale of the fire, Luna and Stella, Perfidia, and the brief encounter with death.

Chron was silent for a moment, digesting the information.

"So the star warriors call her an evil little demon, and Lewis said that she was a tortured soul that was ready to kiss him for killing her…" Chron looked at Wilbur square in the eye. "I say split the difference and call her schizophrenic."

Even Wilbur had to laugh at that. Chron smiled, apparently he had realized getting Wilbur to laugh was a hard feat in the small time he had been conscious. Wilbur stopped laughing and looked at Chron quizzically.

"But I have some questions for you," he said. Chron spread his hands.

"Ask away."

"How did Lea appear? I mean, all the star warriors were doing were singing, right?" Wilbur asked. A flicker of a knowing smile teased the corners of Chron's lips.

"Star warriors are similar to the more mortal creatures of this earth. They were created with all of their abilities for a reason, and that reason usually pertains to the personal survival of the star warrior in question. They don't have their singing ability just for the sake of it; it's a sort of failsafe for the species. Every star warrior has something of a spirit song, which reflects their lives and the shape of their spirit stones. What is the shape of Lea's spirit stone?" Chron asked, cocking an eyebrow and his head.

"A tear drop…" Wilbur almost whispered. Chron nodded.

"Yep. So you're not as thick as you look!" Chron teased lightly. Wilbur rolled his eyes and gestured for Chron to continue. "Well, anyway. Didn't you hear the words to the song? A million tears that I have cried…? Believe in me, I will be there…? That was Lea's spirit song. If you sing the spirit song of a 'dead' star warrior, you summon them to you. The catch is, you should only summon them in a time of the most dire need, because if you summon them for anything less important, the power you release into the song becomes too much for your systems to bare and causes a small explosion, obliterating the singer and possibly anyone standing nearby. Thing is, it is so rare something is that important the whole ability is largely considered a myth, though after today I'm pretty sure it's not a myth anymore. The song Lewis heard when he killed Perfidia was also Perfidia's spirit song. When a star warrior, or hybrid for that matter, dies, their spirit song is sort of released into the air and all around can hear it. That enough of a lecture for ya?"

"I still have more questions. How did you get Perfidia, Transeo, Lewis, you, me, and the doppelgangers to separate?" Wilbur asked. Chron eased into a more comfortable position.

"Well, Lewis was still in a semi-conscious state and he was not happy in the least with what Perfidia was doing. Of course, it was like he was dreaming, and when Perfidia left his body he forgot what she did while in him. Thing was, with all the power and magic Lewis had been exposed to, Transeo was very close to waking up. Just took a little jab of power from yours truly to get him to connect fully. Then we just separated. It's hard to explain, but since we are merely a sentient part of you, yet we are much less bound to you than your doppelgangers, we are able to exit your body. We cause a lot of pain the first time, granted, but it was better than having Perfidia run amok. We were also able to drag your doppelgangers along for the ride since we didn't want them to possess either of you. Anymore questions?" Chron asked.

"Remember those sort of demons Lewis heard singing? What were they?" Wilbur asked. Chron's expression darkened slightly.

"Before Perfidia, there wasn't really evil in the world, so the doppelgangers of all the people didn't truly exist. In a way, Perfidia is the mother of all the corrupt sides, for she is the one who awakened them and made people aware of their darker sides. Those were the dark sides of all the dead and the living, and they were, in a way, mourning their mistress. Anything else for this Q&A session?" Chron asked once again.

"How did Perfidia survive up to now?" Wilbur asked. Chron shrugged.

"I may be me, but I'm not omnipotent. Vesper or Tess is more likely to know the answer to that question." Chron cocked an eyebrow as if to ask if there were any more questions.

"One last thing. Do you know if the doppelgangers are really dead? I just have this feeling that they aren't gone," Wilbur murmured with a dark look in his eye.

"No, they aren't dead. As long as you live, they will never be dead." Wilbur looked up, surprised at Chron's words. Chron shook his head sadly.

"Remember how I said that I and Transeo are not bound to you as your dark sides? It is because they are basically your other halves, your opposites. They are bound to you in such a way that even if you dismembered them and then disemboweled them, they would always exist in some hideous way as long as you were alive. Lewis is alive, so his dark side is alive, and you're alive, so your dark side is still alive. Transeo and I… We are basically the third and not completely needed piece of the puzzle. We are friends, and we are your teachers, but we are nothing more. We are able to die outside of your body," Chron said gravely. Wilbur was silent.

"While we're on the topic of dark and depressing things, why don't you tell me what's got your tail in a knot?" Chron said, crossing his arms. Wilbur suddenly got defensive.

"There's nothing wrong," he mumbled.

"Oh no. No no no no. Wilbur, I've lived inside of you for longer than thirteen years. I KNOW when something's up, so tell me and don't you DARE try going for the whole 'nothing's wrong' deal." Chron narrowed his eyes dangerously. Wilbur shuffled uncomfortably under his angry friend's gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it," Wilbur murmured.

"Too bad, because you are," Chron said, his face set. Wilbur averted his gaze and stared at the floor. Chron waited, knowing that Wilbur was just getting his thoughts together.

"I… don't really know how to say it. I don't think I appreciated life before now, but… You, I, and Lewis were so close to dying, and then I thought you died. I was ready to kill someone because of it, and at the time I thought I killed two people. I… didn't regret it," Wilbur paused, his eyes watering up a little. "I lost my innocence out there. And now I can't get it back."

Chron's gaze softened and he pulled his friend into a hug. Wilbur was so emotionally drained that he didn't really feel embarrassed as he would in any other circumstance. Chron sighed.

"War and battles change people, and maybe you won't be able to be the Wilbur you were before, but we'll heal. We'll heal," he said. Wilbur hesitated for a moment, then hugged his friend back. Chron smiled. Yes, both of them were on the road to healing now.

A/N

Okay, now I've got that done. Sorry 'bout the wait. Just to tell you, the whole comfort thing is purely friendship-wise. NO slash here. Hope I answered some of your questions. Sorry about any OOCness. Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wilbur or Lewis, but I do own the star warriors, Chron, Transeo, Perfidia, Vesper, Tess, and many others, so that's something to be proud of, right?


	23. Magic and Returning

**Lewis's Time**

Lewis, Transeo, Wilbur and Chron stood in a circle on the fluffy landscape of the star warrior homeland. Vesper, Tess, Justine and Risa stood side-by-side in the middle, each smiling in their own way.

"_We thank you for your bravery, for what you have done, Perfidia can no longer harm us,"_ Vesper said kindly. Lewis cocked his head a little.

"_How was she here in the first place? Didn't her daughter kill her?"_ he asked. Vesper sighed.

"_Indeed, and I believe Perfidia wished for it to end there, though it didn't. Lewis, you remember Ann, correct?"_ Lewis nodded. _"Well, she was a firm believer in the age of the warriors, and despite her mistress's wishes, she took Perfidia's spirit stone and hid it away on her person, absorbing it in a way. She took in Perfidia's spirit and kept her alive in that way until another hybrid could give Perfidia a more 'worthy' body. Do not worry, Ann was slain in battle,"_ Vesper said. Lewis nodded.

Vesper glanced at the ever-present stars above them. _"Perhaps I was too quick to judge the hybrids and humans. I believe we should reveal ourselves once again, we have been in hiding for much too long."_

"_Heh, good going Lewis,"_ Tess said, giving Lewis a light punch on the shoulder. _"I think I'll give you hybrids another chance. Who knows, maybe you all can use that power of yours for great things. Guess we'll wait and see, huh?"_

Lewis nodded and grinned. _"Yeah, thanks Tess."_

"_Lewis?"_ Risa asked. Lewis cocked his head and Risa rubbed the back of her neck in an embarrassed way. _"Erm, I think Lea would like you to have this."_

She threw something shining in the air, and Lewis caught it as it spun to the ground. He looked at it closely and saw the tear shaped spirit stone, and suddenly a new awareness seeped into his bones.

"_Look!"_ Transeo said, pointing at Lewis's neck. Lewis looked down and saw a small spirit stone shaped like a twisting ribbon with what looked like various types and styles of watches, clocks, pocket watches, and grandfather clocks carved in.

"_What is it?"_ Wilbur asked. Lewis actually broke down laughing.

"_It's a timeline!"_ he said through his laughter. Wilbur joined in the laughter, soon followed by Transeo, Chron, and Risa. They even got some chuckles out of Tess, Justine, and Vesper.

"_Well, it looks like you're all goin' to need to get to the future. Chron, get in Wilbur. The LAST thing your family needs is seeing not one but TWO sons coming home from a battle. Especially when only one went," _Justine said. Chron saluted.

"_Aye aye, cap'n stoic!"_ he said teasingly. With considerably less pain, Chron dissolved into little ribbons of silver magic and reconnected into Wilbur.

_Ahhh, nothing like being back in the mind of a teenager where only thoughts influenced by rampant hormones can hurt you,_ Chron said. Wilbur would've glared at the star warrior had he been outside his body. _By the way, since our bodies kind of came together, you now have a lovely scar on your stomach._

Wilbur rolled the hem of his shirt to see that Chron spoke the truth. He shrugged and unrolled the hem again.

"_Well, looks like I should do the same," _Transeo said, and he too dissolved into silver ribbons and reconnected with Lewis.

Lewis looked dazed for a moment but he shook it off.

"_Well,"_ Tess said, clapping her hands together, _"Wilbur should be getting to his own time. Risa and Justine can get Lewis to his home, and Vesper will decide what we'll do about our current standing with the humans."_

The time machine materialized outside of the circle, and after a few good-byes, Wilbur jumped into it. Lewis and the star warriors waved at him until he disappeared through time.

Risa and Justine gripped Lewis by the arms and a band of silver magic appeared around them. Soon, they disappeared as well, leaving only Tess and Vesper. Tess slowly drew a silver arrow with a golden tip out from her bag.

"_This is the arrow Lewis used to kill Perfidia,"_ Tess said, giving the arrow to Vesper. Vesper studied it for a moment.

"_He impregnated the arrow with his blood. That must be how it killed her,"_ Vesper murmured. Tess cocked her head.

"_How does that work? I've seen his blood, it is red."_

"_And it will still be red until he needs it. Only a hybrid's lifeblood is gold, that and the blood they summon of sheer desperation. It is a powerful substance, and at the same time incredibly dangerous,"_ A pulse of silver magic went down Vesper's arms and the arrow burst into flame briefly, and just as quickly as it happened, the flames went out and only ash remained._ "It is best we spare everyone the temptation of that power. Come, I believe our time for hiding is over."_

Tess nodded, and Vesper disappeared to tell their sisters. Tess stared at the ground for a moment, then walked to the edge of the cloud. She spread her arms and transformed into a bird that seemed to be made of stars. The bird jumped off the cloud and floated to the ground below…

A/N

Well, there it is. I may add another chapter, though I think this is a good ending. What do you guys think? Review please!

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? I own nothing that you recognize.


	24. The End

**Wilbur's Time**

The time cloud dissolved as the time machine properly crossed into the future. Wilbur never thought he'd be so happy to see the colorful buildings of Todayland. He eased back into the chair and smiled to himself, leaning to the side a little to get a good look at the ground. What he saw surprised him.

There were all of humans, hybrids, and star warriors running around. It would be a very long time until Wilbur forgot the glimmering of silver hair in the light if he ever forgot it at all.

"_How are they able to walk around in broad daylight? Shouldn't they be charcoal?"_ Wilbur asked Chron.

_Memory is mending the gap. Let's see… Oh yeah, your father invented a sunscreen to help them. SPF two thousand, and they __**still**__ get burns sometimes. It's something to work on, I suppose, _Chron mused.

Wilbur nodded and watched the ground below until he finally see his house.

_Home, home on the range…_ Chron started singing with deliberate out of key-ness.

"Please don't. You're in my head. I can't tune you out!" Wilbur said sadly, finally switching to English.

_Fine, fine. By the way, how are you going to explain that lovely scar on your face?_ Chron asked. Wilbur stiffened for a moment.

"Oh God mom is going to kill me!" Wilbur started to panic.

_Your mom nothing, think of what she and the rest of your family is going to do to you!_ Chron said, clearly enjoying this.

"You're not helping!" Wilbur exclaimed. They had no more time to argue as Wilbur docked the time machine. He belatedly noticed that his entire family (minus Cornelius,) what waiting outside, a combination of worry and fury on their faces. Chron hummed the funeral march in Wilbur's head cheerfully.

The top of the time machine slid open and Wilbur hopped out, wearing a sheepish smile on his face. His mother was the first to march up to him.

"Young man, do you have _any _idea how worried we've been? What happened, and," she paused and her expression went from furious to horrified, "What happened to your face?"

His entire family gathered around Wilbur to see what his mother was talking about. Of course, gasps of horror echoed all around. Wilbur felt his shoulders grabbed and he was spun to face Carl.

"What happened, little buddy? Speak to me!" he started shaking Wilbur. Wilbur could feel the extra presence in his mind roll his eyes.

"I'm fine, really!" Wilbur said in an attempt to calm his robotic friend down.

"That doesn't look fine!" Carl said, even more panicked then before. His optics flashed and a little blue beam scanned Wilbur's body.

"What happened to your stomach?" he screeched. Franny snatched the hem of Wilbur's shirt and tugged it up, ignoring the embarrassed 'mom!' from said teenager.

Everyone gripped his or her mouth in horror at the sight of the grotesque scar. "What happened?"

_Actually, the stomach scar was mine. Did you know having someone slice open your abdomen then rearranging your insides is a very __**very**__ painful experience?_ Chron said, deciding he should reveal himself. All the Robinsons, (minus Wilbur,) stiffened.

"Who was that? Show yourself, coward!" Aunt Petunia shouted.

_May I?_

"Go right ahead," Wilbur said.

With a lot less pain then before, silver magic came from Wilbur's side in ribbons and twisted together, forming Chron.

This caused staring.

And staring.

And more staring.

"Who's that?" Carl asked finally, one of his optics twitching. Chron got a mischievous grin.

"What am I besides a passing figment of imagination in the constant whirl of time? What are we all, besides illusions deep in the maze of our minds, that are merely there to convince each other there truly is existence? What am I, besides a myriad of thoughts and beliefs that create a floating consciousness that merely imagines it has a body?"

This caused more staring.

"What?" Carl asked. Wilbur glared at Chron.

"Don't confuse them!" he snapped. Chron adopted an innocent look and shrugged.

"Not my fault they just wanted my name and status." He looked at the Robinsons full on. "My name is Chron. I'm Wilbur's star warrior side, meaning I'm the one who teaches him about how to use it and what-not. Basically, I'm just another personality inside of him."

"Ohhhh," the Robinsons said, as if that explained everything. Chron clapped his hands together.

"Right, now, let's get back inside. We'll tell you all about the battle and everything after Wilbur gets some rest. He looks like he's ready to fall asleep on his feet," Chron said, glancing at Wilbur mischievously. Wilbur just smiled slightly.

"Right, it just feels like the end of a very _very_ long day."

A/N

Wow, I can't believe it. This is the end. (I may make a sequel but there are absolutely NO promises.) Review, please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
